


王子与天鹅

by IdiosepiusParadoxa



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ballet, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiosepiusParadoxa/pseuds/IdiosepiusParadoxa
Summary: 迫不得已放到AO3来的，AO3不能加密码只能这么放着了。请勿扩散，请勿打扰真人，请勿转载，禁止一切。
Relationships: Max Westwell/Dominic North





	1. 舞台

**Author's Note:**

> 迫不得已放到AO3来的，AO3不能加密码只能这么放着了。请勿扩散，请勿打扰真人，请勿转载，禁止一切。

01

Dominic North终于捋顺了自己的裤脚，抬起头来看向站在身边的那只天鹅时，第一眼看到的是翅膀尖梢的羽毛——男人指节分明手掌宽阔的大手——轻轻颤动，诚实揭露了他远别于平静沉稳的面容，内心实际上的些许不安。

_也许是担心台下观众会有什么反应，在所难免感到紧张吧。_

心底这么想着，Dom一如既往善解人意地试图分散自己今晚的重要舞伴的注意力。

「嘿大鹅，你看她们都要为你疯狂了。」

俏皮地挑了挑眉，作势从幕帘的缝隙处指了指台下。

尽管一片黑暗中根本数不清有几个人头，更别提看清那些观众脸上是何种表情，眼神中是否有流露出倾慕与赞赏了，Max Westwell还是成功被同伴的天真热忱打动，忍俊不禁，含笑看向对方。

_更何况，她们应该的确期待着我的表演吧。_

薄如湖面水雾的不安被冲淡，眼看扮演幼年王子的James已快转身回来，Max轻轻拍了拍即将登场的「王子」肩头，扶正翻折的领口，目送他快步走上舞台。

02

前半段一切完美无瑕，Freya被Dom轻盈地托举起又落下，直到她结结实实吻上Dom的唇，Max突然感觉熟悉的不安又回到自己身体里徘徊不去，像传说中在剧场飘荡的幽灵。但还没等躲在幕帘后窥视着舞台的男人将自己的反常整理出头绪，那个金发的姑娘惊讶地瞪大了她的蓝眼睛，在离开「王子」后小心地悄悄瞥去一眼，狐疑地转了转眼球重新全身心投入自己的角色中。她的动作非常小心，介于她的角色定位，即使眼球灵活了点也丝毫未被台下的观众察觉出任何端倪，只有Max从那转瞬即逝的一瞥中读出了一丝不寻常的意味。

_是Dom出了什么问题吗？_

看起来他一切正常，只是喘息比起平常略微急促了一点——只有一点点，兴许连他自己，作为一个出名心大的人，都没有察觉。若不是作为搭档太过于熟悉他身体每一纤毫的一起一伏，Max也不会如此敏锐地第一时间发现这一点。

然而灯光已经暗下来，掌声响起，再下一秒他们就要转个圈从幕帘后轻盈地飞离，重返舞台。Max只能在这短暂的一秒中投去一个关切的疑问眼神，然后意料之中地收获一脸懵懂的「王子」盈满雾水的回眸。

03

一头雾水的「王子」本人，并没有意会到来自舞伴的关切的力度。

_也许只是身体终于在连轴转的重负下开始微弱地反抗。_

Dominic·Sweetheart·North 乐观地将从身体深处抽出枝桠，开始绽开新叶的疲惫与虚弱抛诸脑后。好在这一整幕王子只需兢兢业业地站在女王和女朋友身后，偶尔在恰当的时分做出反应，配合舞伴的表演。只要维持好面部表情，即使放松一下自己，稍作休憩，也不会有多少人察觉这个背景板的神游天外。

安分地扮演背景板的舞者却不知为何，突然想起这几天正在经历发情期而不得不将所有演出任务托付给自己的Liam，一个本可以走得更远，却不得不被自己天生如此而无法挑选更无从更改的生理特征所束缚的Omega——至少Dom是这么认为的。

一旦想到这一点，Dom难以自已地庆幸自己至今仍未分化，即使某天分化了应该也是Alpha，虽然从自己毫不发达的嗅觉及稀薄平凡的洗发水残留香气来看，大概率只是个平凡的Beta——没有软弱失控的发情期，无需每个月都因为自己的生理特征牺牲几天无法训练，甚至不得不放弃演出离开舞台；也不用担心被某个人的信息素引诱在舞台上狂性大发，可以和任何人搭档；鼻腔充盈清新空气，从来不了解更无需担心舞台之外的世界，非常完美。

这样看来，偶尔的过于疲劳也只是微不足道的小事，幸运得不能更幸运了。

再次成功开解了自己，Dom忽视了从背后渗出沿着脊柱的沟壑滑下，带来些微痒意的汗液，跟在「女王」身后大步向阴影处迈去。

04

借着笼罩一切的黑暗返场开始下一幕，属于自己的重头戏，对着没有镶嵌玻璃的空镜子脱下外衣，Dom顿觉缠绕已久的闷热得到纾解。

_看起来只是温度过高导致不适。_

松了一口气的想法稍纵即逝，从手中握住的玻璃酒瓶上一闪而过。一股混杂了小麦与烈酒的气息就在这瞬间不期而至，氤氲在仰起头准备握紧空瓶饮下并不存在的酒精的舞者鼻腔内挥之不去。凭借对酒类趋近于无的认知，Dom只能猜测到这大概是某种威士忌，至于是波本还是单一麦芽，这些概念在他此刻已有些迷糊的可怜小脑瓜里完全不存在，更别提分辨一二。

疑惑地在放下酒瓶的过程中尽可能将这个简单的动作无限延缓，迟迟不肯放下空无一物的玻璃瓶，试图在黯淡的光线中瞪大双眼，分辨出任何足以定论的信息。可惜什么也没有，毫无特点的红标玻璃瓶与以往的任何一个看起来都别无二致——尽管在记忆中搜寻时Dom也深切怀疑自己是否曾有一次足以留下确切印象地留意过这个一贯从不被放在心上的道具——怀疑某个恶作剧的同伴或粗心的道具师将Max喝过的酒瓶偷天换日移花接木到此处，似乎只能是毫无根据的胡乱诬蔑。

_但大概是道具师摔了以前的酒瓶换了个新的又忘记洗干净还是有可能的。_

Dom终于放弃了在尚未结束的表演中分出心神思考气味来源的努力，用只是残留在瓶中的酒液散发的气息的说辞安抚自己，埋下头扮演出一副酒醉后痛苦迷茫的失意王子的模样——痛苦也许尚未来袭，迷茫倒是真切了几分。

与「女王」的纠缠再次消耗了好不容易积攒起几分的体力，脸颊贴上Katrina的小腹，冰凉的丝绸睡袍给开始发热的脑袋带来片刻凉意，合作已久的女演员在无人看到的角度微微皱起眉，推拒的力度也稍弱下来，翻滚之际即使隔着厚实的演出服，仍能感觉到身下舞伴高到异常的体温。

Dom却并未发觉，自己此刻的流连比起过往单纯的演绎，多了丝不自觉的依恋。眼前这个与自己一同起舞，早已拥有美满家庭的女Alpha，在这个难得脆弱无助的时刻，成熟稳重包容一切的气息，带来一丝近似母亲的抚慰。

可惜即使从蛛丝马迹中捕捉到不寻常的预兆，扶上舞团里最令人放心的乐天派肩头时传递到掌心的热度令人心惊，Katrina也只能将自己的担忧隐含在剧本设定好的那个回眸里，大步迈下台去。

05

舞台再次转换，Dom不得不裹上一身厚重的长款羊毛大衣，匆匆走进闪烁着玫红色霓虹灯光的酒吧布景，俗艳灯体肆意泼洒的热量让手中酒杯的凉意不值一提。Dom坐在酒吧一角的粉色铁靠背椅上，偷偷扯了扯大衣的领口，试图让凝滞的空气穿胸而过，带走沉闷的灼热。

被扮演水手与酒保的舞伴推搡得晕头转向之际，Dom觉得自己踉跄的脚步比哪一次的表演都要真切，被拖曳着扔出酒吧门口的一刻到来时，不由自主地开始庆幸在这种情形下演出还能延续——没有失态，没有打滑，安稳地一屁股坐在地板上，稍作歇息。

尽管这片刻的休憩实际上于事无补。

在看到剧本设定好，所有人都熟稔到近乎忽视的那一幕时，Dom头一次从一名扮演水手的舞伴揉搓另一名的屁股的动作里，看出从酒吧蒸腾起的火焰，那股无名的火带着迷惑人的烟雾，火舌舔舐着他的心神，烟雾笼罩了眼前的一切。

舒适柔软的布料突然变得令人刺痛，像砂纸般摩挲着汗津津的肌肤，曾经牢靠地固定住长裤的背带，此刻成为只束缚住自己一个人的牢笼，随着动作如影随形，无法挣脱，从肩胛骨越过锁骨间的山脉，纵身一跃而下，紧箍在连绵起伏，眼下正因为急促的呼吸轻轻颤动的前胸上。恰好压在两粒乳头之上，迫使具有立体形态的哺乳器官被无限压迫—— _哺乳器官，真奇怪，我以前从未想到过这一点_ ——每一次舒展挥舞手臂试图挣扎的努力，只不过让宽阔的背带滑动一寸，像某个人的手指轻轻拨弄而过。

意识到自己联想到了什么的Dom，面色从单纯的潮红唰地一下变得惨白，随后再次缓缓地从脖颈处向上蔓延，涨红了一张脸。捡起落在地上的大衣胡乱披上肩头，落荒而逃。

已经就位坐上小滑板车准备好从湖面静静滑过的天鹅，并没能亲眼目睹这一刻。等到Max从舞台侧翼冲出来阻止某位走投无路的王子投向并不存在的镜湖时，看到的已经是几乎刚被从湖里捞起来般浸泡在汗液里的Dom——大张着面向自己的两条修长笔直的健壮大腿，几乎近似一个无言的邀请。

尽管Max知道这只不过是个被规定在剧本上，每一个扮演这个角色的舞者都会做出的，平常的舞蹈动作，却无法控制自己疯狂的念头，关于让这一刻定格，定格住身下这个男人微启的湿润嘴唇，热切投向自己的清澈眼瞳，身体柔软的曲线，或者干脆就让这一刻走向更疯狂的局面，跨过理智崩塌的那条界线。

然而这一切疯狂的念头，最后也只是被做完三个跳跃，舒展着臂膀亮相的天鹅暂时深埋在比镜湖更幽深的识海最深处。

_一定有什么地方出了差错，等中场时问问他吧。_

这种想法在不断逼近「王子」，一次次靠近却看到对方稍显勉强的脚步时愈发坚定。群舞中间亮相时，Dom甚至晃了晃才稳住身形。十几个Alpha夹杂着不自主散发的信息素，随着跳跃时洒在舞台上的汗水带来的混乱空气让一切变得更糟了，情况正在滑向无可挽回的边缘，尽管目前场上没有任何人意识到了这一点，更无从谈起挽救。

对于Dom而言，他只是觉得今天的舞伴们比起以往更卖力了许多，或者换句话说，有些更像真实的凶猛禽类，逼近自己的动作中甚至带上了些迫不及待的意味。不知为何这一点让自己觉得有些不安，尽管心知肚明舞伴并不是毫无神智的动物，更不会真的对自己造成任何伤害，舞台上更没有任何危险。

比起这个，更值得忧心的是自己的身体状况。清晰地感觉到精力与力气正在飞快地从自己的身体中抽离，疲惫与虚弱席卷了一切，在这具躯壳中安营扎寨，对于眼下这个时机来说，绝对是最糟糕的噩梦。

 _不行，我不能倒下。我一定是生病了，坚持跳完这一幕等到中场休息的时候去吃点药，喝点能量饮料就好了。没事的，没事的_ 。

被群舞演员们抬起到空中最后依依不舍地轻放在地上，在地面腾挪时，Dom感受着汗水在长裤里不为人知的角落积聚，沿着腿根缓缓滑落。身后有一股熟悉的气息在靠近—— _那是Max_ ——不知为何，这个想法在此刻格外令人安心。

这种安心的感觉在Max的手背浮光掠影般轻轻拂过自己肩头，最后在几个转身后安稳地降落，手腕内侧紧贴着肩峰，背过另一只手，高抬起另一条腿，眼睛紧紧黏在自己两眼之间，任由自己带领着他缓缓转圈那一刻，达到了至高无上的顶峰。

_也许我是真的很喜欢这个动作。_

Dom一霎那分了神。

_否则我也不会专门把那张照片发出来，不是吗？_

更不会特地将每个社交软件的头像都换成那张照片，在朋友赞扬的时候笑着附和一句，「我也觉得拍得特别好」。尽管连自己也说不清，被拍下那张照片的那一刻，在不被任何人注视时独自看着那张照片的每一刻，究竟感受到了什么，自己又在想什么呢？

然后这种坏学生在课堂上开小差般的分神迅速失去了得以生存的土壤，下一个动作是怎样幽魂般机械地完成的，Dom自己都不敢再去回想。

再下一动作，王子的右手轻轻抚上天鹅的腰腹，左手从大腿滑过，握住天鹅贴紧自己腰胯的膝弯，迎向天鹅回眸凝视的目光。已在训练时练习过千百次，即使是搭档练习也有过无数次的动作，这一刻突然对于两个人来说，都有些过于艰难。

对于Dom而言，掌心紧贴上眼前人覆盖在紧实的肌肉上带着汗液的光洁皮肤并不困难，难的是遏制住自己进一步拉近距离，不管不顾将人拥进怀里的欲望。难的是阻止自己将腰胯蹭上眼前人近在咫尺的身躯，艰难地说服自己一根根将手指从Max身体上分离。

唯一的好消息是，这浅尝辄止的接触像是给了水深火热中的舞者些许气力，接下来王子与天鹅相对起舞的镜像动作再没出什么问题。甚至到第一个抱起对方的动作到来时，心底的迫不及待让Dom生出了更多勇气——面对接下来的一个个托举，也面对自己当前不堪重负摇摇欲坠边缘的身体状况。

但随后再次回到前面满场乱窜的群舞演员无情打破了Dom的天真幻想，也再次搅浑了舞台上好不容易提炼交织的纯粹气息——其中一个像烈酒般醇厚，回甘中带着凌冽，另一个这时还稀薄无力，像是某种热带水果的香甜清新，然而转瞬便不见踪迹。

某种程度上，不得不说这或许是件好事，对于目前状况来说，甚至是唯一的好事。否则台上十几个Alpha一同失控的场面，对于任何人来说都是灾难。眼下这十几个Alpha丝毫没起疑心，尽管他们自己都没意识到，此刻的站位相比起规定的要离Dom更近了些，重新退却到舞台后方的动作也更为凝滞迟疑。

然而这些纷杂的气息丝毫没有影响到Dom轻而易举地从一片繁芜的污浊空气中分辨出Max的靠近，从身后轻轻贴上自己脊背的腿如此坚实有力，Dom闭上眼深深地吸了口气，转过身迷恋地看向那个飞掠而起的身影，舒展优雅，就像一只真正的天鹅，邀请着自己与他共舞。

抚上脚背被踢开后的踉跄却像一盆冰水猛然从头顶淋下，并不能给高热的身体降下一星半点温度，却足以让迷乱的心神打了个寒颤，意识到每况愈下的身体随时可能因为一个简单的动作失控。

接下来的托举足以验证这一点，扶上Max腰部的手心浸满汗液，几乎打滑到要握不住对方，勉力的托举远不到应有的高度，甚至险些让对方连完成整套连贯动作的空间都没有。

_我拖累他了。_

Dom在自责的暗潮中挣扎，却又因为手心紧贴Max前胸的肌肤相亲难以自拔，更因为他将脸颊蹭上自己胸口与脖颈之间的靠近，难以自制地阖上双眼流露出渴望与快慰的神情。身后的男人揽住自己的臂膀如此坚实有力，令人舍不得就此脱离。被夹紧肋骨托起时身后人的腰胯与自己的臀部贴得那样紧密，甚至可以感受到浑圆的臀肉隔着衣料从丘壑处碾过。Dom感觉自己的衣服一定是在贴上去的时候将身后人光裸的皮肤上的汗液全部吸收了，无论是早已紧贴在脊骨上，勾勒出两片肩胛骨之间深深的凹陷的上衣，还是本来宽松舒适，如今却被汗水濡湿包裹住大腿根部的长裤。

然而当他从背上越过时，自己颤抖的身体如此煞风景，几乎承载不住身后人的重量，险些一头栽向地面去。若不是Max及时地在不引人注目的地方悄悄拉了一把，也许想象中的可怕景象已经成为了无可挽回的现实。带着这样充满感激的想法，Dom机械地维持着一个个游走在变形边缘的动作，只有在蜷起双腿，将脸颊依偎上Max的后背，贴近他后颈处的发根，深吸了一口气后，才找回一些涣散的神智。

_Max身上有之前那种酒味？_

带着疑惑，Dom开始有意识地在接下来的每一次靠近中捕捉舞伴的呼吸，灼热的鼻息扑打在迎上来的面颊上，被下意识呼吸进肺腑。随着两具身躯的一次次拉近，贴合，再次远离，若即若离的麦芽香气让Dom终于得以肯定，这种从Max身上散发出来，从他的发根渗透流泻，从他每一次呼吸间渐溢于空气中弥散，混合了烈酒与麦芽香气的某种威士忌气味，就是之前那一幕中自己嗅闻到的气味根源。

萦绕半场的疑惑得到解答，稍微松弛的心神带来片刻安心。Dom放心地将手搭上肩头，再环上Max的肩颈，最后收紧自己的手臂，拉近彼此，收起双腿，沉醉于天鹅醇美的气息里，任由他挥舞着双翼，带领自己遨游天际。

尽管这只不靠谱的天鹅很可能在上场前还偷喝了几口不知藏在哪个犄角旮旯的烈酒，但起码此刻这气味让Dom无比安心，甚至想从他的口舌津液中搜刮分享一些。

_不！我在想什么？！_

猛然惊醒的Dom无视了自己对同伴毫无根据的腹诽指控，震惊地意识到自己方才脑海里冒出了什么样的想法——对这个一无所知，仍尽心尽力，尽职地托起自己的舞伴旖旎的情愫，有关风月。惊讶与恐慌袭击了Dom的大脑，让他手足无措地从舞伴身上几乎是一跃而下，按规定动作—— _谢天谢地我居然还记得这个_ ——舞步凌乱向舞台侧翼逃去。

可惜留给Max担忧与留给Dom逃避的时间都稍纵即逝，四小天鹅——在这个故事的剧本里大概得叫四大公鹅——的共舞已臻尾声，慌乱失措的王子与焦虑担忧的天鹅，不得不回到舞台再次面对彼此，以及此刻舞台上盘桓不去，无形但彼此都心知肚明仍存在那里的某个巨大的问题。

在Max的思想里，大概有关于过于劳累，或是突然的生病导致的体力不支，总之导向了中场时一定要劝告舞伴好好休息让替补上场的结论。但在Dom这个当事人的思想里，眼下的状况显然并不比他一锅浆糊般混乱的大脑要好到哪里去。

_也许只是生病或者虚弱导致的过于依恋。毕竟他真的对我很好，我一向很愿意亲近他。_

努力搜刮出任何足以证实自己荒谬的想法只是软弱的产物的证据，Dom竭尽全力试图说服自己。缓缓滑坐在地上，看着翩然起舞的Max，试图找回冷静的自我。好在接下来需要耗费大量体力的弹跳让自己再无暇顾及，分不出任何罅隙让恐慌趁虚而入，自我说服的说法被就此盖棺定论。

好在这一幕就要结束了，群舞演员已经回到了舞台上，一切都按着既定的轨道有条不紊地行驶下去，最后一个托举起Max的动作没有出问题，他留下一个明显饱含忧虑的眼神下了台，现在场上终于只剩下自己一个人。

可以放任地滑跪最后仰躺在地板上，汲取片刻冰凉的惬意。

_终于结束了，只要中场去吃了药，再补充点能量，一切都会回归正常。_

带着这样的想法，王子脸上雀跃的笑容，舒展的跳跃，与抱住喂鹅的老奶奶的亲吻，都显得尤为发自内心开怀真切一些。

06

迅速结束清洗换装，被没有去洗澡的Max堵在化妆间时，Dom脸上如释重负的笑容甚至还没来得及消褪，这抹笑容在看到对方从而回想起自己的失误给他带来的困扰时迅速转变成了一个羞愧的表情——眼角和嘴角一起耷拉下去，嘴唇紧紧抿成了一条线，湿漉漉的眼睛饱含祈求与歉疚。

「真的对不起，我很抱歉Max，都是我的错，是我——」

话语被面前扬起眉的男人不假思索截断。

「不Dom，你不用向我道歉，我能理解。如果你感觉不舒服就休息吧，让替补代你跳下半场，不要勉强。」

一边揽住肩将人带向化妆间一个没人注意的角落，顺便抄起一瓶没开封过的矿泉水递给Dom，一边看向他的Max眼中没有任何责备，只有浓浓的关切，或许还有少许对他苛求自己的不赞成。

然而眼前接过水喝了一口，再迅速吞下不知什么时候在自己眼皮下从桌上摸进手中的药瓶里的药片，难得强硬的男人坚持着。

「我没事的Max，可能是最近演出有点多太累了罢了。休息一下就好了。就半场了，在舞会那一幕也有很多可以休息的机会，我可以跳完的！」

仍在絮絮叨叨地强调自己没有问题的敬业舞者再次不知又从哪里摸出来一罐能量饮料，试图用自己几乎没有的指甲撬开拉环失败后理直气壮地递给了对面皱着眉头一脸不赞成的舞伴，满意地看着他无可奈何地接过去后轻而易举打开拉环，贴心地将开口转到面对自己的方向递回来，顺手拿过自己另一只手上攥着还没来得及扣上瓶盖的矿泉水喝了一口。

Dom垂下眼帘小口啜饮着，冰凉的液体滑进咽喉，却带来灼烧的热度，一路从齿颊坠入胃部，像一团火热的岩浆缓缓囤积。易拉罐的罐身仿佛还残留有眼前人指尖的温度，一如那瓶水的瓶口也许还残留自己舌尖掠过留下的柔软印记，一如留下一个吻痕。

片刻游离的思绪没能在云端飘荡太久，喝完剩下的水将瓶子随手扔进垃圾桶，忧心忡忡的舞伴再次轻推着Dom的肩头，直到将他按在一张靠背椅上，勒令在他抽空去洗澡的时候抓紧时间假寐一下，等会儿回来要检查他有没有乖乖听话。Dom手足无措将喝到只剩一滴的饮料罐随手放到了化妆台不知哪个角落，仰起头看向故作严厉盯着自己的男人，老实地点了点头，被蒲叶般的大手轻轻摸了摸头顶后，怔愣地目送果决转身走向浴室的身影。

感受到回到身边的人轻轻揉捏自己后颈的力度时，Dom艰难地将埋在手臂间的脑袋拔出来，深切地怀疑离自己睡着只过了不到一分钟。帮助自己站起来的男人像是看穿了Dom脑中的想法，无奈地笑了笑，将手指插进Dom的发丝间，一边轻推着引领着他向更衣室外的舞台走去，一边小心翼翼在尽量不弄乱他的发型的情况下为他轻轻按摩着头皮。

07

Max温柔体贴的努力显然颇见成效，至少在牵着Katrina的手昂首阔步出场时，身体修长的「王子」步伐坚定，呼吸平稳，眼神清明，全无上半场结束时几近崩溃的迹象，让悄眼上下打量着他的「母亲」也稍微放下了心。在一群「公主」温柔清淡的花香气息中做着幅度并不大的动作也让Dom觉得稍微放松了些，直到男演员们加入后，纷乱的空气与渐急促的舞步才重新让他开始觉得心烦意乱，甚至最后拒绝Freya与其他人的节奏都比平日表演出的更急躁了些。

好在接下来是Max的时间了，自己只用安稳地待在一旁，偶尔变换位置，轻松地看着换上一身黑衣皮裤，变身「陌生人」的Max四处挥洒魅力。然而看着他埋首于Katrina的手臂上，不知为何开始让Dom觉得有些焦躁。

_也许只是太入戏了，「王子」的妒嫉传染给了我。_

在心底调笑了自己一句，Dom按既定的剧本转身向舞台角落走去——那个自己应当被一声鞭响吸引，下意识注目的角落。那个与上半场气势截然不同，更为霸道的身影，悠闲地从圆桌上拿起一个酒杯，利落潇洒饮下并不存在的酒液，从自己所在的距离无法看清他的表情，只能看见男人伸长的一条长腿——裹在光洁紧绷的皮裤里，从隐蔽的腿根到绷紧的脚尖，几乎与穿着黑色丝袜同等诱惑。

然而下一秒，这个此时对于Dom来说充满了极致诱惑的男人，拾起短小的木制马鞭，勾起别人的下颌，环上别人的纤腰，抚过别人的大腿，让理智从这具同样被他夺去心神的身躯抽离，取以代之的是一团燎原星火从脚底直窜向头颅，烧尽了旁观的「王子」所剩无几的自制力。「王子」的愤怒成为舞者的愤怒，「王子」的酸涩化作舞者的酸涩。

这团火焰蒸腾起的不再是汗水或酸意，或是随着从发梢滴落的汗水散发的树莓洗发水香气，Dom感觉自己的身体深处有什么曾隐蔽压制在某个不为人知，甚至不为己知的角落的秘密也一并猛然迸发，这股冲动催促着自己比既定节奏更早地冲上前去，带着试图打断眼前举止大胆的舞蹈动作的隐秘心思。

而Max只惊讶了极为短暂的一刹那，便再次温柔地包容了自己苦苦坚持的舞伴又一次失态与过失，纵容地迁就着他过于急切的动作，平稳地引领他逐渐找回正确的步伐。随着他身体的律动，Dom只觉空气中那阵威士忌香气愈来愈浓，与随着自己的汗水洒落的树莓香气交织缠绵，几乎将自己周身包裹其中。

浓烈到即使接下来Max坐回「女王」身旁那张圆桌，群舞演员再次冲上场，搅动了场上一度凝滞的空气，带起的疾风席卷吞没一切，Dom仍能感受到与自己处在舞台的对角线遥遥相对的舞伴似有若无传递的气息，犹如一条引领自己回到他身边的缰绳，又似自己心甘情愿套上脖颈的枷锁。

然后这条一头缠在王子脖颈，一头牵在天鹅手中，与普世间常见的情形截然相反的，细细的琥珀色锁链，随着Max吞吐的烟雾，萦绕上了一些浅淡的尼古丁与烟草气息。甚至在那截明明灭灭，已燃烧一半的烟被随意地从唇间摘下，递向「女王」指间时，Dom几乎要疑心那是一枚指环。

焦躁地靠近，随后被迫拥着别的舞伴缠绵起舞，看着坚定地望向黑暗中的虚空，不肯—— _本来也不该_ ——施舍给自己一个眼神的「陌生人」，已失去理智却毫不自知的「王子」目光如蜜糖黏附在那人身上，托举起身形纤瘦舞伴的动作不复往日的轻盈。

因为前一大段激烈的舞蹈喘息略粗重了些的Max，并未察觉自己同样被这段锁链牵引，只是从笼罩在整个舞台上不寻常的气息，以及身边过于紧张的舞伴的面容表情上，意识到Dom的身体状况，可能并不只是过于劳累或生病虚弱那么简单。

然而探问的眼神对于眼前这个状态失常的「王子」——Max突然不知道自己是否该露出苦笑，Dom的状态奇异地与角色重合，大概唯一的好处就是台下的观众只会当他过于入戏————而言显然过于难以领会，更毋论理解。

在转过身背对舞台的角度，Max频频向一两米外面色潮红，呼吸急促，目光一刻不曾偏离自己的Dom看去，每一次目光相接，Dom眼中的迷乱与渴求都令他更为心惊。

本应是两人相对怒视的画面，却因Dom向前冲得太过于靠近，几乎要变成了一个蜻蜓点水一触即离的浅吻。全靠被Dom的失常激起了全身注意力，和Freya交换一个心照不宣的郑重眼神，绷紧身体每一寸应对的女舞伴紧紧握住他的肩头，才得以挽回走向失控边缘的场面。然而接下来的动作对于眼下状态的Dom而言，显然还是太勉强了，勉强到他只能潦草地数着拍子计算，完成无法跳过的每一步，最后迫不及待地扑进Max怀里。

手掌刚扶上Dom被包裹在严谨扣到最上端还扎着领巾的衬衫与厚实军装外套下的身体，Max便心惊肉跳地发现了这具颤抖的身躯危险的高热与绵软，还有源源不断蒸腾到舞台镁光灯照射下升腾的热空气中，浓郁的树莓香气。

_那不是他洗发水的香味儿吗？_

Max来不及让困惑的迷思占据这段能够名正言顺在舞台上相互贴近的宝贵时光太久，紧张地将嘴唇贴近那个几乎要瘫软在自己臂弯中的人，尽量不引人注目地凑到他耳边用气声询问。

「你还好吗？」

Dom竭力挤出一个揶揄的笑容，湿漉漉的眼睛在黑暗中栩栩生辉，像一对深埋在黑色的泥土中刚被世人发掘出的美丽猫眼石，同样学他凑在耳边用气声回应。

「搞不好是你的酒味把我熏晕了。」

Max疑心是他湿润的红艳嘴唇—— _我什么时候注意到这个的_ ——一触即离轻柔地蹭过自己耳垂的触感太过令人分心，或者是他即使有意压低也过于明显的气声中扑打在自己耳廓外挠动了绒毛的温热呼吸同样扰乱了自己的判断力。

_什么酒？！哪来的酒？！难道是……不……_

直到对方回应，Max才发现惴惴不安的自己已经在不知不觉中将心底的疑问问出了口。

「我……我是说我闻到了威士忌的香气……你上场前喝了酒吗？」

Dom只觉自己仿佛飘浮在云端，梦呓一般开口，胡乱说了些自己都听不太明白的，破碎的只言片语。但眼前的人显然听明白了自己说的话，甚至露出了如遭雷击的表情。Dom本想再追问一句，然而Freya已经开始频频以眼神示意，甚至小声地呼唤Dom的名字。剧本上写好的旋转已经结束，留给他们天鹅般抵颈相交的时光已用完。Max只能将未尽的话语吞回腹中，留下困惑的Dom茫然若失。

接下来的三两个旋转，女舞伴们绝望地发现不仅是Dom一如既往不太对劲，连Max都不知在想什么，神游天外的表情像是猛然明白了什么谜题后的恍然大悟，但又遇到了更为复杂难解的谜题而咬紧嘴唇一脸凝重。

Max此刻所思所想显然与旁人所观出入不大。他想起开场前站在Dom身边自己心底就浮现出的隐约不安，想起Freya那被自己敏锐捕捉到的不寻常的一瞥，想起Dom分泌过多的汗液——也许不仅仅是汗液了——与过高的体温，想起他突然的虚弱与无力，想起他看向自己的，那个渴望的眼神。

还有那股树莓香气，根本不是什么洗发水的香气，那是Dominic North的信息素的味道！

_剧院里根本没有什么幽灵，那只幽灵是Dom！_

恰巧与他平时惯用的洗发水香精气味相同的信息素，骗过了所有人，甚至骗过了自己—— _哦，不，可能Freya她们早就发现了，除了我们这些愚蠢的家伙_ 。可是她们不知道究竟是怎么回事，所有人都以为到现在还没有分化的Dom是个Beta，即使发现不对劲，在Dom不主动开口的情况下她们也做不了什么。

最后便导向了眼前的局面，Dominic North，一个刚开始分化的Omega，我们的「王子」，这出戏的主角之一，不得不在舞台上经历他的初次发情热潮，一无所知地被自己的身体折磨—— _从他的表现来看，恐怕身为Alpha的我也难辞其咎_ ——勉力地表演着他目前的身体状况根本无力负担的舞剧。

随着Dom的手搭上目光延伸而至的那处肩头，Dom的双眼里闪烁的光芒像星河般流泻而下，毫无保留地倾泻至Max眼中。所有的舞伴都即将退场，舞台上将只剩下彼此与「女王」。想要把Dom换下去让替补上台，最早也只能等到舞会这一幕完全结束，而在那之前，两人之间还有一段双人舞——别无他人，紧紧相拥，耳鬓厮磨，相偎相依。

Max头一次开始绝望地担忧自己的自制力。

然而担忧也毫无用处，一旦意识到发生了什么，Alpha的本能迅速席卷了Max Westwell的全身——尤其在那个点燃这簇篝火的Omega是Dominic North的情况下——以至于甚至在面对Katrina这个早已成家的Alpha时，都几乎无法抑制住自己争夺与保护的本能冲动。终于完成任务下台去的女Alpha背对着台下所有人翻了个她平生翻过的最大的白眼，一把甩开Max的手，逃也似地离开这个保护欲与独占欲暴涨的毛头小子，闪身从舞台侧翼下台去了。

然而，已经将双手十指相扣，一个人的手紧握另一个的腰部，另一个的手搭上一个人的肩，舞台上仅剩的一对舞者，一个Alpha和一个Omega，除了眼中的彼此早已注意不到之外的东西了。

踮起脚尖抬高腿，Max尽力不将体重压在早已不堪重负的Dom身上，试图尽力为他分担些负担，然而克制住自己将脸颊贴向身后人，深嗅一口他馥郁芬芳的树莓清香的欲望，实在太难了。过于的心烦意乱，对于Dom居然在这种时刻突然分化成Omega开始初次热潮的事实的难以置信，甚至或许还有那么丝此刻Max自己都尚未觉察的欣喜，让这个一向稳重的Alpha也几乎控制不住自己情不自禁骤然横溢的信息素。

淳厚的威士忌同样让Dom更为沉醉了，迷恋地望向逐渐靠近的Max，主动地开启嘴唇迎接亲吻，双手的牢牢紧握有力阻止了同样难舍难分的对方，比应有的程度更为热切地加深了这个吻。意识到Dom已经几乎控制不住自己，凌乱潦草的舞步全靠自己的引领才能持续，Max同样被他甜美的气息冲昏的头脑稍微清醒了些许。

「Dom，Dommy听我说，等下舞会跳完，你就去后台等我，让替补代你跳最后一幕，听到了吗？」

等不到再次的靠近，这时候也顾不上台下会不会捕捉到只言片语了，Max借着两人相对起舞的机会凝视着痴迷地看向自己的Omega郑重地重复。

_老天啊，到底怎样的Alpha才能在他这样的眼神下还控制住自己不吻上去？_

可惜对自己此刻的状况毫无自知之明的Omega一点也听不进去，只是轻轻笑了起来，牙齿浅浅地咬上一侧嘴角，鲜红的舌尖飞快地伸出来舔舐过自己润泽到根本无需再润湿的唇，甚至在Max做着下流——即使编舞时不是，现在也足够下流了——的舞蹈动作时故意蹭上他的腰胯。

甚至还在手臂挥舞时有意无意—— _哦他当然是故意的，故意挑战我的底线_ ——撩拨过Max的下身，手指隔着紧致的皮裤轻轻合拢抓握了一把Alpha充血半勃的性器。

然后迅速逃开，像一只瞪着无辜的大眼撩拨了猎人后踩着轻盈舞点的小鹿从他身边翩然离去，逼迫着追上来的猎人，将他禁锢入怀中时，几乎克制不住咬上去的冲动。

_隔得那么近。_

Max失神地看向小鹿纤长脆弱的后颈。

_只要埋下头张开嘴，甚至都不要两秒钟，他就会染上我的味道了。_

浓密的棕色发丝服帖地覆盖着「王子」的后颈，被染上绯红的苍白皮肤微微隆起，深埋其下的腺体因为轻微发炎与充血已有些肿大，像枚等待着某人—— _当然只能是我_ ——采撷的红色果实。

然后那句真相——Max担心太过刺激他而决定隐瞒到他下台再吐露的真相——便悄悄地从这个濒临失控的Alpha口中几乎轻不可闻地滑坠而出。

「你发情了Dom，你是……你是个Omega……」

反应过来自己听到了什么的Dom，瞪大了他那双小鹿般的眼睛，澄澈的眼眸中涌起了不可思议与难以置信，向告知自己这一切的人无声地索求一个答案。尽管他很清楚，只要稍微回想一下发生在舞台上的一幕幕，发生在自己身体里的那些变化，那些自己其实非常熟悉，曾经在Liam，在Freya，在自己眼之所见的每个Omega身上都曾发生的那一切——它们终于有一天在自己身上如出一辙地复制了。

机械地按部就班一板一眼做着动作，多亏有Max——尽管Max自己也并没有好到哪里去——这场双人舞才能勉强进行下去，Dom难以分辨自己究竟是怀着怎样的心情继续与身边这个人在柴可夫斯基的舞曲里无边无际地沉沦。怀着怎样的心情，从背后拥住那具精炼健壮的肉体，感受到他的心跳与体温，手从下体旁危险地滑过他的大腿根部，再恋恋不舍地转身离去。

_多亏有Max，Max在我身边，我会没事的。_

无视了被自己虔诚膜拜般感激着的人，手掌紧贴着自己胀痛的乳房的人，胯部鼓鼓囊囊的一团随着大腿交缠的动作前顶磨蹭自己臀部的人，正在自己耳边焦急地反复催促一个回答。

没有什么回答。

_反正最后王子也不正常了。没有人会看出什么的。_

_只要Max在我身边。_

然而灯光亮起来了。

惊慌地抓了一把自己的头发—— _该死，那个香味根本不是什么洗发水_ ——Dom僵硬地走上前去，直面将自己影子无限放大投射到身后的灯光，身后的Max仍在继续他的独舞，几乎像是真正有个人—— _有个我自己_ ——在身前般放荡地动作着。然后走上前来，紧紧地攥住了Dom的后颈，手指在过载的疼痛与接触到Alpha的愉悦交织的腺体上方安抚地摩挲着，用力将他拖向自己面前。Dom伸出手去顺着手臂抚上Max前胸的动作，已经全然脱离剧本冰冷铅字的设定，纯粹发自内心地想要与这个人更亲近。

连那挣扎都近乎半推半就的调情。

Max显然意识到了在Dom身上发生的这一切，没有错过他一丝一毫的变化，这种纵容与享受化作一把利刃，破开了冰冷的湖面，破开了所有坚冰般的冷静与防卫，终于将这个舞团里最沉稳的Alpha逼向了溃败投降于本能的悬崖边缘。

即使明知那只是剧本上设定好的虚假的挣扎，即使Dom挣扎得毫不走心，Max也被想象中这个Omega可能的逃离激怒了，控制不住自己舔舐上他耳后娇嫩的肌肤，张开嘴向几寸之外的腺体缓缓靠近。灼热的喷息打在Dom耳后，像是意识到将要发生什么，这个虚弱的Omega鼻间轻轻溢出一丝紧张又期待的呻吟。

这声气若悬丝，却在他耳中犹如响雷般的呻吟惊醒了滑向悬崖的Max，迫使他鼓起最后的勇气将怀中的Dom推离，任由他踉跄着挣扎，自己却一步三回头向台下走去。

回过头来发现Max已经从台上销声匿迹的Dom，终于从沉醉的情绪中抽离，开始感到恐慌与凉意。自发地抹了一把额头上汩汩不断滴落的汗珠，松了松羊毛大衣的领口，逃避着按剧本走过来的舞伴们的目光——即使心知肚明这不过是设定，是按照既定轨道有条不紊行驶的列车，Dom也无法自抑地害怕着车毁人亡。

_他们发现了吗？_

随着列车的前进，Max再次回到场上，Dom却无法接近他。乘客们的嘲笑这一刻如此刺耳，从舞台下方观众席方向投射来的强烈光线刺痛了这对浅棕色眼睛——因为强光而剧烈收缩的瞳孔让这对眼眸变得更为澄澈透明。

Dom坐在地上，望向一片黑暗的观众席，恐慌终于冲破眼睫，顺着潮红的面容缓缓滑落。

_观众看见了一切吗？_

台下观众面目不清，只能听见轻不可闻的抽气声——即使是为他精湛的演技赞叹与触动，Dom混乱的头脑也自发将其理解成了其他情绪。

_我要死了。_

Dom心底的天鹅在绝望地悲鸣。

_明天所有人都会知道这个可怜的omega在舞台上，在所有人面前发情，像整个霍尔贝克区最欲求不满的脱衣舞女。_

Dom突然明白了王子跌跌撞撞从酒吧破门而出后面对镁光灯时的感受。

而一旦想起那一幕，无可避免地会迅速自然而然联想到下一幕，回想起自己索求着那名Alpha的身躯，企图将他精瘦的腰腹拥入怀中，掌心在黏腻汗水的光裸肌肤上流连忘返。没有直接扒下那段完美的曲线下三寸的羽毛舞裤，已经用尽了这个可怜Omega全部的自制力。

在舞伴们的遮掩下跌跌撞撞下台去，似乎成了眼前能做的唯一一件事。

浑浑噩噩地任由快换区工作人员手脚麻利地剥开自己的羊毛大衣，一把扯下禁锢着脖子，却也保护掩饰着腺体的领巾，听着舞台上传来的有节奏的击掌声，全靠身边工作人员反应迅速拉了一把，Dom才没在群舞尚未结束错误的时间点冲出去。

疯狂地冲撞着如临大敌的舞伴们，撕开其实一脸嫌弃地尽可能远离浑身散发Alpha信息素的Max的「女王」，颤抖着双手贴上Max脸颊，Dom将自己缩到尽可能小，小到幻想自己可以就此住进这个人的心房，让所有人都无法再看到自己，无法看到自己的软弱与失控，祈求地呼唤着这个人的名字，依偎进他的胸膛。

_但是这个人不得已掀开自己了。_

_那么多的人挡在面前，舞台的灯光照得人头昏脑胀。_

_谁往我手中塞了一把枪？_

Dom脸上狰狞的表情吓到了面前所有人。

Katrina试图示意一个群舞演员上去控制住他，好不容易心领神会的舞伴还没来得及上前去，就被雄狮般守护在Dom身边的男人掀翻。但任由本该同样被掀翻在地的「陌生人」搂着「王子」不放，这幕剧眼看就要无法收场了。

Freya来不及与「管家」交换一个眼神便果断冲了上去，祈求那名睿智的Beta同样果断地做出抉择，能跟上自己，力挽狂澜。

幸运的是他们成功了，枪声的响起，眼前画面突然的提前上演，也出乎意料地唤醒了Max，让这个因为Omega的惊慌险些陷入同一片沼泽的Alpha猛然回过神，上前搂起Dom交给姗姗来迟的另外两个群舞演员——谢天谢地是两个Beta，让他们将疯狂挣扎的「王子」拖下台去。

08

但一片昏暗的快换区，打碎了Max试图找到Dom的努力，也打破了所有人在最后一幕前让替补换下Dom的指望。

Max试图挣开拉住自己不断剥下马甲衬衫与皮裤，强行给他套上鹅毛裤的快换人员，两眼在晦暗的狭小空间中来回逡巡，企图找到那个过于透支的Omega。然而对台上情形一无所知的Beta快换人员显然没有理解到他的急切，以及眼下情形的危急，执着地抓住他的臂膀不放，画下三道抓伤的爪痕。

而那个过于透支，整个人几乎浸在水中的Omega，正抖抖索索地任由快换人员剥下自己湿透的舞衣，换上舒适绵软的睡衣，躲在所有人视线的死角，一个道具箱堆积而成的角落，从箱体间的缝隙贪婪地凝视着Max，小口小口啜饮着矿泉水—— _虽然不是他曾口对口喝过的那瓶_ ——擦拭着又开始有浸透这套睡衣迹象的汗液。

Omega的目光随着第一个音符的响起，一并被点亮。带着病态的微笑向舞台走去，将所有试图换下他却未果，终于发现他却再来不及阻拦的舞伴抛在身后。

一步步走上「王子」最终沉眠的大床。

09

从窄门冲上舞台那一刻，Dom心底有些隐秘的快感一同迸发出来，像是预见到了即将到来的盛大结束，以及结束后将面临的一切——比如，那个Alpha。这种莫名的欢愉支撑着他任由一群「护士」围绕着自己——没有Alpha，也没有Omega，只有棉布被太阳晒过后清新好闻的气息——摆弄着这具无力的身躯，直到疲惫不堪的「王子」回到那张大床上去。

Dom感觉自己身下的床单被什么浸湿了—— _大概率是我湿漉漉的股沟里那些玩意儿_ ——好在这张床离台下够远，自己又压在上面一动不动，没人能看清。

_除了突然冒出来的那些Alpha。_

舞动的鹅群在Dom紧闭的眼帘上投射下不详的影子，不安地随着音乐起伏抽动着手脚，Dom祈祷着这一幕快些结束，太多的围绕冲散了他心底那些天真的喜悦，危险地逼近自己身体的鹅群带着恐慌席卷重来。

Max从那块被濡湿的床单处破土而出时，看到的正是这样一个不安挣扎着的背影。眼神饱含着担忧，放任Dom环抱住自己的大腿，籍借伸长臂膀将他搂入怀中的时机小声叮嘱着。

「等会儿的动作我直接抱着你跳，全剧终以后就在原地等着我，我直接带你下去，听清楚了吗？」

_太香了。_

Dom毫无节制弥散的信息素让那些「群鹅」都过于躁动。

尽管对于这一点心知肚明，Max却无法就此将他抱走，除了更凶狠地挥开那些显然没明白眼下状况的愣头青，再做不了更多。即使将头绕过Dom伸长的手臂时，Max能够清晰地分辨出他的浑身无力并非出于演绎伪装。

温柔地抱起自己此刻格外惹人怜爱的男孩，小声在他耳边哼着曲调，轻轻摇晃像起伏的海浪，夜幕中温柔的海洋，像安抚一个脆弱的婴孩，再尽力轻柔地将他放回冰凉的舞台地板上。

_老天啊他值得一个摇篮，而不是舞台坚硬硌人的木地板。_

高昂的终曲旋律中两人同步的舞蹈，无需任何指引，从未如此契合，像是两个琴瑟和鸣的灵魂共谱一曲绝唱。

直到发觉Max离开的Dom茫然地回身寻找着，泪水在脸颊流淌，最后瘫软在床上。

离开的Max冲到规定的站位上，抓住瞪着眼睛不安等待着自己的男孩的肩。

「James，James听我说，等会儿动作一结束我要你马上从我怀里跳下去明白吗？」

留给男孩反应的时间转瞬即逝，刚刚将手搭上Max的肩颈之间，迷惑不解地看向这个一脸焦急的年长演员，灯光转暗，James就被扔回了地面。

在一片黑暗中，凭借彼此之间交缠的那条锁链，Max准确无误地找到了那个人，也听清了他小声的呼唤与呓语——在自己轻声念着他的名字四处找寻的同时，这个人也在反复咀嚼着自己的名字，小声地祈求着他的天鹅的降临与救赎，口吻虔诚，犹如祈求他的神明的教徒。

_一切都结束了。_

「一切都结束了。」

轻柔缓慢地靠近那个无助的灵魂，担心惊吓到此刻再经不起一星半点变故的男人，Max一边小声回应着他的呼唤，一边将他拥入怀中，环抱起一个即将实现的梦。

籍借黑暗的掩映，帷幕落下，梦境开场，戏剧剧终。


	2. 车震

01

慌不择路的头鹅抱着浑身散发惊人热度的王子，在一片黑暗的快换区中匆忙寻找着出口。一向沉稳的男人一旦慌张起来，比起一般人还更慌不择路一些，昏头昏脑见到面前窄门闪着银光的门把手，就企图破门而出——随便门后是哪个房间，总之能离开这个混乱的区域就好。

不幸的是，这扇门后并非什么狭小安全的房间，能够让这对佳偶上演限制级情景剧。恰恰相反，打开这扇门上几步台阶，便能直通一个连接三个舞台的大厅以及通往剧院外的入口。冒冒失失就此闯出去，不仅有可能面对一群不知所措的观众，无法及时转移去别处的话，甚至可能引起更大的骚乱。

好在这种不幸并未发生——拜Gary先生所赐。Gary Wall，主剧院的舞台监督，一个身经百战经验丰富——情史丰富的委婉说法——的Alpha，如同圣光中降世指点凡人破除迷津的天神，适时地出现在了这对差点给他的工作带来大乱子的演员面前。

镇定地选择性忽略了Max在看见突然出现在面前的Alpha时面上流露出的紧张与敌意，小心地刻意绕开，避免接触到他怀中的Dom，Gary拍了拍Max肩头，捏着他的后颈引领着他们往舞台左方一堆箱子后的更衣间方向走去。

「Easy，tiger。我不会吃了你们的。去更衣间给他临时标记一下，然后去开个房间吧，我会帮忙打好招呼的。总之不要在我这里搞起来，我还想要这个月的奖金呢。哦当然你们要是搞出什么大型party我直接不用干了倒是省事了——」

看见急急忙忙冲上来的Freya瞪大双眼一脸惊恐的神情，Gary·毒舌·Wall决定还是收起话头，维持一下自己在女士面前的绅士形象，不要崩坏得太厉害。

「好吧，总之速战速决，其他人还得用更衣间，我们也还想要那个更衣间呢伙计。我记得Dom应该有开车过来？」

一边帮忙推开正上方亮着绿色「安全通道」字样提示灯的防火门，一边看向一脸紧张跟在后面的Freya，得到她肯定的点头后，见过大风大浪的舞台监督淡定地回过头向这对快昏了头的小伙子再次表达了一遍快点滚蛋的祝愿。

「搞定以后你先出来把车开到门口，然后把他弄上去。接着你们就可以愉快地去享受灵魂颤抖的快感了。提前预祝玩得开心！」

用力眨了一下右眼，贴心地替他们掩上更衣间的门，Gary淡定地吩咐手下的声音在并不怎么厚的木门板后依稀可闻。随着他的指挥，更衣间内换气系统启动的细小嗡鸣声响起，工作人员走来走去，在更衣间外和演员进出的门口间的走廊上，沿着楼梯间和收发室一路喷洒信息素隔离剂的脚步声渐渐远去。

02

即使快被情欲的浪潮冲昏了头，Dom也不由自主开始怀疑像自己这么倒霉而不靠谱，无可挽救地在舞台上发起情来的Omega演员到底是曾有多少个，以至于这个舞台监督像是对这种情形见了太多遍，再熟悉不过该如何正确处理问题，有条不紊地安排好一切。

这种难得的思考很快被理解为他不专心的Alpha察觉，然后迅速用一个贴附在喉结上的啃咬拉回了Omega全部的注意力。牙齿轻轻在皮肤上施加的压力并没有带来多少痛感，却让缺水的Omega感觉更为干渴。

徒劳地舔舐着嘴唇，任由腰背宽阔的天鹅半搂半抱地将自己拖到化妆镜前，小心翼翼让懒洋洋从鼻腔里发出轻哼声的Dom靠坐在蓝色靠背椅上。过短的椅背只能勉力支撑住Dom东倒西歪的上半身，Max尝试让他两只手臂搭在黄色木质桌面上一堆乱七八糟化妆品的空隙里，然而Dom软绵绵的手臂根本无法为两臂相连的那个浸在汗水里的躯体提供多少助力。第一次尝试失败后，Max又试图自己一手撑住Dom，伸长另一条手臂去够一瓶水，却不得不承认任何一瓶水都不在自己能企及的范围内这个令人格外垂头丧气的事实。

于此期间，过分黏糊的Omega还一直试图将自己尽可能多的皮肤面积贴上Max的身体，难以想象他在这种筋疲力尽的情况下是怎么把自己扭成这种高难度姿势的——大概这就是舞蹈演员的优势吧。于是，就更别提一根一根掰开他的手指，推开他在Max腰间磨蹭的脸，任他留在金属与塑料组成的无机质宝蓝色靠背椅上，在他最终滑落到地面上之前，拿到一瓶未开封的饮用水赶回他身边这种高难度操作——要求的不仅是手脚足够敏捷，首先是第一步就过于困难，Max的主观意愿已经不允许。

「镜子……」

Dom脸颊贴着犹豫的Alpha腰腹处，脸侧向一个个LED灯泡高瓦数的白色灯光照过来的方向，突然牙齿轻轻咬住嘴唇笑了起来，小声地嘟囔了一声。

「什么？」

走神纠结于怎么拿瓶水的Max一开始并没听清他近乎气声的话语，直到低头看着他一直延展的视线，沿着一瞬不眨的眼睛看向的方向看去，Max随即很快意识到了他的意思。与此同时，视线与镜子中倒映出的那对棕色眼睛目不转睛直视着他的赤裸目光碰撞在了一起。那对眼睛惊人的湿润，被包裹在一片水雾中，Max疑心如果它轻轻阖上一瞬，或是哪怕只是两对睫羽稍稍眨了眨，碰撞上下睫毛，都会有水珠从盈满的湖泊里漫出来。

大概信息素的传递或是AO之间的高契合度，有什么促进心灵交流或是心电感应的作用，不仅是Max轻易理解了呓语的人难以分辨的话语，Dom在此时也以惊人的敏锐捕捉到对方理解了自己说的什么这件事。

_然而还不够。他还没有完全理解我话中的未尽之意。_

兴许是荷尔蒙或性激素使然，Dom觉得自己此刻格外大胆，比过去三十几年日子里的都要肆意妄为得多。这种盲目的勇气驱使他放肆地将自己本会在任何情况下都保留在心底的狂想尽情吐露殆尽。

「从舞台出来到更衣间的那扇门右边，斜着的墙上有面全身镜，白色边框的那个，就在铁扶手的楼梯对面。你抱着我从那儿走过来的时候，我正好看见了那面镜子，还有镜子里的我自己。

我看起来真放荡，不是吗？

你想把我压在镜子前面干我吗，Max？那儿的空间足够大，兴许还够我跪下来，屁股高高地翘起来对着你，从镜子里看着你的眼睛，看着你为我硬起来然后那个消失在镜子里，进入我身体里。你比我的角度更好，可以看见它是怎么被我吞没的，我能感觉到我流了好多水，一定很容易就能把你的大家伙全部吞进去。你还能看到它进去的时候我的表情，那会让你更硬吗？

或者你觉得镜子前面的塑胶地板太硬了？把我挂在楼梯扶手上怎么样？虽然扶手可能会压到我的胃部有点难受，不过你可以扶着我的屁股让我减轻些压力。你还可以站在台阶上，抓住我的屁股像船长抓住舵一样，不断地把我拉向你，我的水太多了，套在你的桅杆上来来回回一点阻碍都没有。 

不过眼下这个更衣间没有什么全身镜，这把椅子大概也撑不住我，看来你只能将就把我按在桌子上了。告诉我Max Westwell，你为我疯狂了吗？

没有什么她们，大鹅，没有什么观众。

其实是我，只能有我，只是我想说。

想告诉你，为你疯狂了。」

Max开始怀疑，如果不是Dom，那就是他自己，两个人之中一定有个人疯了，如果Dom没疯，怎么能说出这样的话—— _他明明再清楚不过这些话的杀伤力，能多么致命地撩拨我_ ——肆意榨取他所剩无几的忍耐力，如果自己没疯，怎么会产生幻听，听见那个一向胸无城府，会在饭桌上咋咋呼呼孩子一般的男人口中吐露出这种话语。

毫无疑问Max不仅硬了，硬得发疼，只想把自己的阴茎如他所愿送进那个湿漉漉的洞里，然后让这个多嘴多舌的Omega付出玩火后的代价——欲望之火几乎快将两个人都焚烧成灰烬——让他突然变得能言善辩油嘴滑舌的嘴里，除了破碎的呻吟和他的名字，Max，以及喊着他的名字祈求他给予更多的恳求，再也吐不出别的东西。直到他下面那张嘴也老老实实地吞进Max给予的一切，再从几乎合不拢的洞口缓缓流淌下来，然后这个Omega待在那里一动不动，继续用他湿漉漉的眼睛看向刚刚喂饱他的Alpha，仿佛在说：来我身边歇一会儿，然后我们可以继续下一轮。

Max几乎快被眼前瑰丽的Omega发情的身体，耳中比撒旦诱惑夏娃时的语句更诱人的低声抽泣与呻吟，以及自己脑海中无边无际漫延的想象淹没，然后剩下的将不再是那个新冒险舞团的舞者，一个被同僚信赖的沉稳可靠的男人，余下的只有一个狂乱的Alpha，全凭欲望与本能行事。

Gary Wall在门外适时的一声轻咳惊醒了他。

这次连Max也不禁开始思考到底是这个家伙一直悄悄在门外听墙角，还是太熟悉一对昏了头的初次发情标识者会发生什么，以至于能如此精确地算好时机适时提醒，以防止这对儿忘了「临时标记然后赶紧滚蛋」的指示，真的在化妆间就地进行起一整套流程来。

不管真相是前者还是后者—— _希望只是后者而已_ ——至少这有效地提醒了Max，成功地阻止了他直接扑上去，把自己硬得发疼，不断从马眼滴落前液的阴茎捅进Dom的后穴里，直到漫长的快感后终于成结为止。

Dom再一次微微仰起头，抬起眼睛从下往上看向自己臂弯中浑身紧绷到颤抖的Alpha，歪了歪头露出一个疑惑的表情。这一刻这个Omega似乎又重新变回了从前人们熟悉的那个天真爱笑，容颜十几年未变的好好青年，而不是贪婪地向另一个男人——当然只是Max， _如果有别人我一定会把他的头拧下来_ ，这个人向自己宣告——无休止地索求，期望榨尽他的每一滴精液的魅魔。

然而这种反差的魔力简直比之前单纯的欲望表情更甚，Max只敢匆匆扫了一眼，便匆忙挪开视线，摸索着将手臂从Dom腋下穿过，重新将他搂抱了起来，让他背朝自己，斜倚着靠坐在一小块没有被不知谁的一大盒眼影覆盖的桌面边缘，被浸透的棉质睡裤洇出一大块深色水渍痕迹，坐下后被拉紧的布料勾勒出过于松软发胀，像一块喷香的烤面包的臀肉——中间有道深深的沟壑。

自发地向后依偎进Max怀里，Dom左右摇晃了一下肩膀，为自己找了个舒适的位置。他的头顶正好卡在Max下巴下方几英寸，幅度大一点时因为之前蜷在Max怀里而翘起的发丝磨蹭过Alpha下颌冒出来的浅青色胡茬。天鹅觉得自己并非捉住了一个人类的青年，或是舞台上的王子，怀中的似乎是只叫声婉转娇嫩的鸟儿，用细嫩柔软的冠羽表达亲昵和娇嗔，嗔怪自己再不抓紧一些，这只淘气的小鸟就要从洁白的羽翼中飞走了。

Max决定抓紧时间。

轻轻收紧手臂将怀中的Dom向上提了一点，另一只手压在他的后脑上，示意他露出自己后颈脆弱的红肿皮肤。即将迎来第一次被咬破腺体的感觉的Omega因为紧张踉跄了一下——Max还以为他已经迷乱到不会紧张了——往前伸长手臂，上半身扑向桌面，胡乱挥舞的手在混乱中不小心碰到了什么东西，随着手臂划过弧线，这个倒霉的玩意儿随之被打开，掉落在铺了一层薄薄的红色地毯的地面上，发出一声铿响，再滚动几下，最后悄无声息地停了下来。

Dom终于听出来了，那是他之前随手乱放在化妆台上的能量饮料罐。

只剩一滴的饮料运气够好的话兴许还能在震荡几下后有惊无险地待在罐子里，没有再给这个让清扫的工作人员足够头疼崩溃的屋子里多压上一根稻草。 _不，这不是重点，我为什么想起这些不相干的东西。_

重点是之后那个近乎交换亲吻的举动。

此时那个举动的始作俑者，曾经在那一刻被自己自以为不切实际地期望真实地吻上自己的唇的健壮男人，正埋首在自己后颈的发根间，鼻尖磨蹭过自己根本控制不住地倾情为他流泻出树莓香气的腺体，着迷地舔舐品尝着自己的一切。

真切的亲吻已然成真，甚至更超越地，此刻的一切毋庸置疑可被称为一场缱绻的前戏。

Dom突然就不再那么紧张了，不再害怕皮肤被咬破，腺体被刺穿的刺痛，也不再害怕自己从未经历的，未知的感受。他全然地放松下来，绷紧的肩臂塌到最低，任由Max的鼻尖轻推着自己的后脑左右晃悠。无论他现在立刻就咬破腺体，将他醇美的烈酒注入自己体内，还是想让这一刻再稍微延续得久一点点，再享受一下这种感觉，Dom都毫不在意。因为他清楚地知晓，发自内心地信任，这个人会最大程度地尽可能安抚与包容自己，即使那要以强行压制他自己的本能欲望为代价。

微微向镜面方向回头看去，Dom的请求声音极低，与前不久的诱惑言辞截然不同。

「咬我吧，Max。没问题了。」

Dom感受着烈酒混入树莓香气，酿成一杯酸甜合宜醇美可口的布林克博士鸡尾酒的有趣感受——并不怎么疼，反而有种摄取适量酒精后飘飘然的微醺惬意，少一分便不足以让人暂时理智失踪，不由自主发出愉快的傻笑声，多一分便会滑向昏沉欲睡的酩酊边缘，失去享受快感的乐趣。实际上，Dom并不擅长喝酒，更对辨认不同酒类与调配方式几乎堪称一无所知——否则他也不会把一个伏特加的酒瓶错认为威士忌香气来源——上一次喝酒还是和Max在一个周末聚餐后兴起所致。

那个酒吧的知名调酒师——据说是老板专门费了大功夫从美国挖回来的——当时只是看了Dom一眼，便彬彬有礼地向他推荐了这款酒，优雅礼貌得简直不像是个美国人，甚至Dom都找不到理由拒绝。现在回想起来，Dom深表怀疑那是个成了精的Alpha，同时，酒吧老板到底是花了什么大代价—— _搞不好是出卖了自己的屁股_ ——才把这么个人才招揽到自己麾下，也不得不让人深表怀疑。

但Dom也不得不承认，这款据说是美国的经典款式的鸡尾酒，的确有它的过人之处。一又二分之一盎司的裸麦威士忌，奠定了醇厚的基底，葡萄柚的香气带来清爽口感，浓郁的树莓糖浆引入丰富的甜美滋味，搭在杯沿的橘皮香气充盈鼻腔。以上全是身边那个热爱美食的家伙兴致勃勃给自己科普的知识，这时Dom能一字不漏地想起来照搬，简直是世界第八大奇迹。要他以自己的话来说，两个字就足以概括：好喝。尤其是在那个与自己有着相同眸色，发色比自己更浅些的男人，眼睛一瞬不眨紧紧盯着你，一脸认真对着你说着你不知道的有趣事情的时刻，大概他端来什么Dom都能毫不犹豫地喝下去。

也许这个人对自己而言变得特别，要比自己以为的，察觉的，体会到的都更早一些。

而眼下，这个对Dom尤为特别的男人，结束了这次临时标记，仍在依依不舍地舔舐着Dom的后颈，安抚地用唾液抚平他可能的些微刺痛。Max的手指从王子的棉质睡衣下摆悄然伸进去，轻轻摩挲过他已经停止流汗的脊背凹陷，那条性感的沟壑。暂时心满意足，虽然对不能直接将阴茎插进Dom早已准备就绪的诱人小洞里十分遗憾，但被和Omega交换信息素，让自己的信息素包裹了他的全身，隔离开其他一切有可能对他心怀觊觎之人的窥探气息的成就感取悦，Max从埋在后颈的鼻腔中发出几声嘟哝般的询问。

「你的南瓜马车的车钥匙放哪儿了，殿下？我去把车开到门口来，然后接你出去。然后只要几分钟，我们就马上可以去房间里想待多久待多久了。」

Dom正要作答，却听见门外传来隐隐约约的歌声。

「……And on three wheels it trundled away……」

有人哼着模糊不清的歌词路过更衣间门口，Dom只能隐约分辨出似乎是这么唱的一句。

接下来，Max开始在Dom耳边小声地哼起歌，只是从鼻腔与喉管中轻轻地发出嗡嗡声，几乎像是哄小孩的哼唱，又像是只大猫的呼噜声。

「Billy Connolly的My Granny Funny Song。」

Dom小声地快速嘟囔了一句。

如果不是鼻尖恰好擦过他的脸颊，Max几乎就要错过这一句，而只是当成一句无意义的轻声呻吟。尽管同样振奋人心，但远不如现在这样令人难以自抑想要珍视地亲吻怀中的天使。

「什么？……等等？你听过这首歌？」

「我知道这样不太好但是我没忍住……我是说，之前我偷偷搜了下然后发现了你的Youtube账号，在你收藏的歌单里看到了这个，对不起我只是……我……我想多了解你一些……哦不……算了忘了吧，我可能只是疯了……」

Dom局促地抿住唇，眼神四下乱瞟，Max仍松松地环在他身体外侧的手臂清晰地感受到了再次紧张不安起来的Omega身体绷紧的力度。

「没事的，我不介意，真的。事实上，知道你对我这么感兴趣，想了解关于我的事情，我真的非常开心。不过，如果你直接来问我，让我讲给你听，我会更高兴。」

面容一如十几年前般俊美近似少年的男人抬起眼眸，被点亮的湿润浅棕色眼睛中，幽深的瞳孔先是突然缩紧，然后缓缓放大到黑色的眼瞳边缘，像是一束星光，或是一朵焰火在一个小世界的夜幕中骤然绽放。一个起初带着试探，然后缓缓舒展放大到整张脸的笑容呈现在Max面前。

Dom觉得自己现在一定有点傻气。

但Max却觉得眼前这个人是王子，是在二战战场上翩然降落的天使，是自己应该珍惜地收藏到洞窟中的，闪光的宝物。Max只想亲吻他眼睑下睫毛投射的一小扇阴影。于是他这么做了。

甚至放开Dom，扶着他坐到靠背椅上，转身去找到他的牛仔裤，从左边口袋里掏出他的车钥匙时，Max脸上温柔的笑意都仍未消失。随随便便给自己套上能够穿出门的衣物，再三向Dom保证「我一定会回来的，就等我三分钟」后，Max重新推开了1.1更衣间的木板门，看见门外Gary Wall—— _见鬼他怎么还在这儿_ ——就抱着手臂站在台阶上。

_哦，有着Dom刚才详细地描绘过诱人景象的那个铁扶手的那个楼梯台阶。_

Max无可自抑地想起了那幅画面，尽管他并没有真正地目睹过，却好像能清晰地在脑海里勾勒出每一个纤毫毕现的细节，包括Dom看着镜子里的自己的脸上会露出什么样的表情，潮红的面容上会不会流露出羞耻，包括他低声呻吟时会是怎样断断续续小声抽着气的嘶哑声音。

可惜这绮丽的幻想被不耐烦地用食指敲打着自己手肘的无情的舞台监督打断了，这个比Max年长几岁却显然经验丰富得多的Alpha「啧」了一声，四下打量了一下没人注意，赶紧用飞快的语速说道。

「啧，行了，我知道你在想什么。别想了现在没可能的，赶紧把车开过来把你们两位给打包拉走才是正经。哦我为什么知道？我为什么不知道？我还真在这地方这么干过，不好意思，捷足先登了。」

难以置信地高高挑起眉，Max觉得自己还是不要继续和他深入讨论这个话题为妙，以免又听到什么更劲爆的消息，甚至这位「长辈」搞不好马上就要给予一些类似「哪儿的桥洞很适合野战」「哪儿的工厂区没什么人去可以面朝大海吹着海风来一发」之类的疯狂建议了。

Max最后瞥了Gary一眼，推开标注「Stage」和「SILENCE PLEASE」字样的防火门，再穿过纷乱的快换区，径直向对面的另一扇防火门走去。沿着楼梯蜿蜒前行，穿过一条走廊，Max推开拐角处最后一扇防火门，匆忙对着坐在木长桌后的金发女孩点了点头，走出本就开启了一半的玻璃门，沿着无障碍通道向门外冲去。

感应门应声而启，红色电话亭斜对面车道，停着一辆银灰色车身的大众途安五座MPV，Max皱起眉头定睛看了看，确认了车牌号是AF56 SZY——的确是Dom那辆车。手忙脚乱隔着马路对着车按了下电子车钥匙最下方的解锁按钮，风格一如大男孩本人的车嘟嘟叫唤两声，温顺地为并非自己主人的Alpha开了门，稳定地启动发动机，让他顺利向前开了几米，掉头到通道出口这头的对向车道上，直接毫不费力将车开上人行道，就停在那两个红色电话亭旁。

等不及熄火停车拔下钥匙，Max只顾得上匆忙地拉好手刹，就迫不及待地想回到自己的Omega身边，也的确将这种迫切付诸行动了。感谢大英帝国民风淳朴，老百姓友爱和善，否则等到这对慌里慌张的小伙子急匆匆出来才发现停在那里的那么大一辆车不翼而飞，孤苦无依地站在寒风中一筹莫展，顿时让人体会到什么叫风霜刀剑严相逼的时刻，才是有他们哭的时候。

03

还好，这种糟糕的情形并未出现，毕竟这是在沙德勒之井剧院的正门口外，按理属于Gary Wall先生以及他身后若干个精明强干的Alpha——个个都不比他好对付到哪里去，即使没有表现在口舌犀利上，也总有别的方面能让人咬牙切齿吞下闷亏——管辖之下的地盘。即使Alpha并不真像动物世界的狼群那样对自己的地盘执着到足以以命相搏，不掂量掂量自己几斤几两就公然在其他Alpha的管辖范围撒野，也是太过愚蠢的举动。

总之Max这个冒失的Alpha顺利地回到了1.1更衣间，顺手接过Gary递给他的，从另一个属于「王子」们的更衣间好心帮忙取来的，Dom的衣物——内裤、黑色短袜、赭红色的开襟衬衫、橄榄绿的细线毛衣、水洗到几乎发白的浅蓝牛仔裤、有着暖乎乎毛绒内胆的长款黑色棉外套，前者全部叠好装在一个牛皮纸袋里，没有别人的气味，看上去由一个Beta贴心地收拾好。最后一件外套被不知从哪里摸出一双显然全新刚开封的一次性医用乳胶手套的人小心翼翼提在手里，用两三根手指勉力将它尽量远离自己身体范围悬起来。

尽管这个舞台监督看起来风流轻浮又格外毒舌—— _好吧，直言不讳_ ，Max在心里修订了一下——显然他已经为这对在自己的剧院搞出乱子来的演员做到了所有能做的极致，提供了一切贴心的关怀与帮助。Max接过那堆东西挂在自己手臂上时，忍不住向这个依旧一脸假笑的男人投去无言的，感激的一眼。

Dom今天挑选的这件外套无疑给彼此帮了大忙，也不知道他出门前是否预感到了此刻，自己被裹进温暖柔软的外套像个襁褓里的婴儿一样被打包起来，然后被吃得格外多而身体强壮——在这个时候也显得格外有用而可靠——的Alpha公主抱起来，就像方才谢幕的那出错漏百出的「天鹅湖」里一样，一条手臂横过他的背部直插身体另一侧的腋下，另一条手臂紧紧箍住Dom膝盖下方的两条大腿，有力地托起承载他的身体。

这种充满保护欲的姿势无疑带给了紧张的Omega一定的安全感，足以让他在脸埋进Max怀里被抱出剧院时，骤然面对外界纷乱的各种气息也没有过度紧张到情绪激动难以呼吸，只是稍稍有些焦躁不安。

好在这段路三两步就结束了。

并不像剧院更衣间马上就要拱手让出，不能尽兴肆意而为，重新和Max回到一个只属于，而且目前的确是真正属于他们两人的空间，Dom觉得自己身体深处初次被发掘的邪恶因子再次开始蠢蠢欲动。懒懒地将自己卡在副驾驶的座椅、中控台与前方杂物箱之间，轻巧褪下包裹身周的外套，被暖气充盈的车内只有树莓威士忌气息，一切都令人昏昏欲睡——但绝不是对Dom而言。

沿着A401罗斯伯里大道前行，路过一排白色外墙的公寓，Max在红绿灯前停下来，尽力回忆起开往剧院合作酒店—— _伦敦伊斯灵顿希尔顿逸林酒店_ _-_ _，没记错的话Gary是这么说的_ -——方向应该在前面T字路口左转，一直到一个十字路口再左转一次，开不出多远就能到A501本顿维尔路上那个早已准备好迎接这对意料之外的顾客的酒店。

可惜计划赶不上变化，Dom这个突然再次撕开自己天真无邪面具，化身被欲望捕获又用欲望去笼络诱惑他人的魅魔的乘客，显然不打算在这段几分钟的路程上善罢甘休，老老实实地坐在他的副驾驶座上。

凭借严丝合缝车窗的掩护，Dom肆无忌惮地伸出自己淬满毒液的修长手指——毋庸置疑一旦那些手指缠绕上Max的性器，他再也无法从这个魅魔手掌心逃离了——开始掀起Max番茄红的毛衣，再缓缓解开深色牛仔裤的纽扣。

「Dom！Dommy，很快就到了，乖——」

Max无力的抗议显然毫无成效，当一言不发的魅魔执着坚定地拉下他的牛仔裤拉链，将自己灵巧的手指向下插进粗硬的布料与他的内裤之间的缝隙时，强忍住不发出失控的粗喘与咆哮已经耗尽Alpha全部的自制力。红灯转绿，前面的黑色小轿车已经起步，后方传来一声轻而短促的喇叭声，窗外人行道上的一家三口穿越前方挡风玻璃投来奇怪的眼光——现在他们只是奇怪这辆MPV怎么还待在原地不走阻碍交通，万一知道这辆车里正在上演什么惊心动魄的故事，就不只是奇怪的眼光那样简单了。

勉强维持车辆走直线向左转去，好在圣约翰街上一路畅通无阻，中间唯一一个红绿灯也亮着绿灯，否则Max真没有信心一边在身边人用灵巧的手指玩弄自己早已被撩拨到完全勃起的阴茎时，一边准确无误地驾驶，做出不停踩刹车松离合器拉手刹，再松手刹换挡重新起步的复杂操作。

看在老天的份上这附近可全是人来人往的商店和住宅区，无论是开车出了什么岔子——无疑会让他们紧急的状况雪上加霜——给谁带来伤害，还是让某个过于耳目清明的行人看到车内上演的活春宫，都不是什么值得期待的事。

这种焦虑与兴奋—— _性奋_ ——交织的情绪，在Max跟着前方的巴士缓缓停下，看到地面上「 ** **AHEAD ONLY**** 」字样时达到顶峰。

_操，这条路不能左转。_

手忙脚乱从中控台和座椅之间的缝隙里摸到自己被Dom拨去一边的手机调出导航，Max绝望地发现要回到预定的酒店，他们得绕上一大圈，一直绕过这个城区最繁华的主干线，花上比既定多上几倍的路程与时间。

而就在这个车水马龙繁忙的十字路口，在Max绞尽脑汁试图为眼前棘手的状况寻求出一个解决方案而从突然安静下来的Omega身上分散开注意力时，他的阴茎猛然从变得过紧的拳击内裤内得到释放弹跳出来，打在一个丰润柔软的东西上—— _那是Dom的嘴唇_ ——刚刚意识到这一点，他的马眼被轻轻地舔舐过—— _舌尖_ ——随后整条略带汗水咸味的阴茎都被这个疯狂大胆的Omega吞入，柔软温暖的口腔内壁紧紧包裹住快要爆炸的阴茎，自发地蠕动吮吸着。

_怪不得所有小说家都喜欢在描绘眼下这种情景时，用上「暴风雨前的平静」这种约定俗成般的形容词。_

Max几乎自我放弃般行尸走肉地将车开过了这个十字路口。

即使再往前开出六七码，左边的小路，一条禁止驶入的单行道，并不足以挽救什么，再前方的路口禁止掉头，左转的路只会离原本的目的地渐行渐远，然而这些对于漫无目的行驶在伊斯灵顿高街上的Max而言，已不再算得上什么，已悉数无关紧要。

Alpha突然发现自己的感官变得灵敏了更多。

知更鸟在车窗外掉光叶子的树枝上啁啾歌唱，胸前和面部红色的羽毛鲜艳而令人一见难忘，让人想起Dom偶尔弹出，在唇齿间一闪而过的红嫩舌尖，此刻这条柔软灵活的舌头缠绕在Max的冠状沟上，颗粒状的舌苔蹭过Alpha性器上最敏感的部位。眼前的Omega小心避开方向盘埋在自己两腿之间，卖力吮吸着自己的性器，好像那是什么美味的佳肴，比如狐狸花园咖啡厅供应的，配上奶油土豆泥的羽衣甘蓝蘑菇与栗子馅饼。

_如果乳白色精液做奶油，膨胀的龟头看成蘑菇，精液的栗子花香气勉强算馅饼的话，似乎也和现实的美味差不离。_

一边漫无边际地胡乱想着这些荒诞的念头，一边看着Dom—— _这个此刻让自己为他沉沦的Omega_ ——偶尔抬头向自己瞥来一眼，露出脸上清晰表露了诱惑与渴望的表情，Max开过几个标满了「禁止掉头」「禁止右转」勒令自己一往无前的路口，终于在看到希尔顿酒店的大广告牌，以及入口的停车场提示牌时，有了个比这个Omega能想出干出的，更疯狂的主意。

04

无视了Dom嘴里还含着他的家伙发出的轻哼声—— _那大概是表明「你要干什么？」的疑问含义_ ——Max重新将跳动太快几乎从喉咙管冲出胸腔的心脏落回腹中，打开左转向灯驶入这个时间人迹寥落门可罗雀的希尔顿后门入口，一条叫伯纳斯路的小路，此刻成为通往天堂大门的坦途。

无人值守自助服务的上街停车场灯火通明，人迹罕至。Max左转驶入，开始绕着停车场转圈。首先剔除那些紧挨着电梯和安全通道的位置，靠近自行车棚和洗车器的地方显然也不算安全，靠近出口这边的车位一目了然，粗略扫过两眼就已经全部看过一遍，Max决定沿着斜坡上行，上去找找有没有什么隐蔽的角落。

慢悠悠转着圈，任由惊讶的Dom甚至吐出了那根他好像永远也吃不够的阴茎，圆圆的下垂眼瞪视着他，Max慢条斯理地将车开到了停车场顶层，也是正好在地面上的第一层。通往外面的铁栅栏门锁上了，正对的安静小巷夹在逸林酒店与另一家酒店之间，人迹罕至僻静安宁，然而Max依旧不想冒险，只是稍微点了一脚刹车探头看了眼，便从这个门边离开了。

好在整个D层右下方的最角落里有个空车位，没有多少车停在它周围——一般人也不会像这个心怀叵测的Alpha一样绕这么远——附近也没有防火安全通道或是汽车下楼离开的斜坡，天光从一侧的屋檐缝隙里漏下来。这个停车位的一切都这么完美，完美到Max开始觉得之前一切的挫折与不顺其实都是为了将他引领到这个命运早有安排的地点，完美到足以让这个Alpha放下心，腾出手来对付不老实的小魅魔。

叹了口气，Max伸出手拧动中控台上的旋钮，将早已太过热的空调调低几度，轻轻摸了摸Dom红彤彤的脸蛋。

「小傻子，你没发现这车里味道浓得不能再浓了吗？你以为自个儿还能稳稳当当地钻出车踩着直线走去酒店大厅，再顺顺当当坐电梯找到房间吗？」

然而说着这话的人自己也并没有好到哪里去，Alpha的信息素突然变得具有侵略性与压迫力起来，席卷淹没了车厢中被氤氲的热空气蒸腾出的所有树莓香气，更进一步侵入开放的Omega每一个毛孔，企图索要更多。

Max的手掌越过横亘在两人之间的手刹把手，解开Dom身上的安全带抛向一旁，空出来的手心自然地顺着他的身体曲线缓缓下移，不轻不重隔着几乎被浸透的衣料揉搓着Dom肌肉紧实瘦长，比起自己脂肪少很多的身体。

他并不多么着急，即使清楚地意识到自己也早已到了悬崖边缘——尤其在Dom居然还在开车时给了他一个虽然短暂拙嫩却意蕴悠长回味无穷的口交后。

然而Dom明显并不如他这样有耐心，Omega捋起睡衣袖子，伸长手臂，开始摸索座椅旁用来放下椅背的调整把手。毕竟打开车门直接钻进后排虽然简单方便，然而此刻自己显而易见，并不具备哪怕完成这个简单动作的体力。即使可以让Max再抱着自己挪过去，但既然这个密闭空间中的信息素气味已经如此浓厚了——虽然他自己并不怎么能闻出来，然而据Max是这么说那应该就是了——这时候贸贸然打开车门将这些气味散发出去，显然并不是什么好主意。

Dom不禁不由自主想赞叹一下自己，在这种快欲火焚身的时刻居然还没被冲昏头脑，能够在充分考虑到这些影响因素后做出合理的选择，简直堪比释迦牟尼面对魔王三女色诱岿然不动菩提下静坐悟道，端得是光风霁月。

然而自己面对的这个Alpha显然比起爱欲、贪欲与色欲要难缠得多，毕竟他一个人，对于Dom而言，就是这三者的化身。

不知何时滋长起的情感，看着他便变得松软泥泞的后穴，想要拥有这个人的全部，无论是肉体还是精神的注意力，Dom深陷在名为Max Westwell的流沙里缓缓下沉。

等到Max成功放下靠背爬向后座，放平后座座椅的靠背腾出宽敞的空间时—— _感谢这个MPV宽大的后备箱_ ——看到的便是这样一个怔愣在副驾驶座上，像是在看着他，又像是视线穿过他看见了更多的Dom。

对于Max而言，并不用多问这个被骤然失控的激素塑造得过于多愁善感的Omega又想到了些什么——尽管这么说了，他自己也并非全然毫无影响，只不过比起精神上的敏感，感官接收到一切的极致放大更为突出。

他只需要看一眼那双眼睛，与那对饱含了一切难以言喻的复杂情感的眼眸对视一眼，便能全然接收到小狗一样湿漉漉的棕色圆眼背后那颗心灵的一切眷恋、挣扎与痴迷。

如果一个人需要靠繁复的语言和文字不厌其烦地精确描述，才能体会到与自己肌肤相亲，紧贴着挤在一辆家用车的后座的人，在面对自己时那些细致入微的情绪，那么他们又是为什么要走到一起，使彼此共同处于如此境地下？诚然人类，无论是何种性别，无论是Alpha还是Omega，男性还是女性，哪怕是看起来最平凡的Beta男女，相处中都充满了太多口不对心与你猜我瞒，至亲至见微知著，至疏至同床异梦。

但那不属于他们，也不该属于他们的关系。

比起那些爬满虱子的光鲜锦缎，他们的关系更像是主人与狗。没有狗会失去对主人的忠诚，即使拥有伤害对方的爪牙，也不会兵刃相向；也没有主人会怀疑狗的忠诚，从而对着狗编织谎言。

这种比喻显然并不是什么对关于臣服与控制的爱好的意有所指，而是人类试图用贫瘠的语言对一种健康关系的拙劣描述。

Max在漫无边际地胡思乱想后终于放弃组织起自己的思考，下定了继续朝下一步推进的决心。

显然喜欢把爱人比作惹人喜爱的幼犬的不只有Max一个，靠在半躺的椅背上呆呆看了Max一会儿，Dom突然高兴地笑起来，对着那张温柔的面孔伸长手臂。

「My boo……我的小博美……」

任由Max从善如流地将他从前排搂抱着弄到自个儿身上，Dom还在傻笑着碎碎念。

「我昨天听Sir讲了他新改编的故事，罗密欧被他弄去了美国的贫民区……所以他到底是对美国人有多大怨念？！我没听说过他交往过美国人……然后朱丽叶……哦……朱丽叶！朱丽叶是个会听Jazz的小美人，来自现在只肯被叫做东南欧的巴尔干地区，毕竟那时候还在冷战……我是说故事里……所以叫巴尔干也应该没关系……国家？我也不太清楚到底是哪个……兴许是南斯拉夫，或者罗马尼亚那些，总之是铁幕控制下的美国对立面那边……哦，朱丽叶，My Juliet……」

讲到最后Dom开始捧着Max的脸颊，趴在他身上，有一下没一下地啄吻他的嘴唇，颠来倒去反复用那个广为人知的爱情悲剧形象的名字呼喊他。

Max在心情极佳的情况下比平日里还要温柔纵容好说话，好脾气地点着头回应Dom胡搅蛮缠的昵称，手上剥去他睡衣睡裤的动作一点没受影响。时不时还能见缝插针地反问一句「你确定马修伯恩爵士不是为你量身打造的这个角色？」，直问得这个下意识开始在自己身上磨蹭的Omega呆楞楞地真的开始思考这个自己随口说出的问题。

考虑到初步解决完问题后，Omega也许还要在楼上的酒店房间待上三到五天，直到完全度过发情期，即使不去楼上，从停车场回到他们自己的房子，也要经历从车里出去走上几步再进入屋内这个无可避免的过程，Max手脚麻利地在Dom完全毁掉自己身上的衣物，将汗液与后穴流泻出的香甜体液一股脑全涂在自己身上之前，迅速地同样剥光了自己。

现在赤诚相对——无论肉体上还是精神上都是——的两个人，可以不用再胡思乱想那些形而上的问题了，即使各自籍借那些思考都偷偷给对方的身份定了调。

他们现在要考虑的是：

以什么姿势，

在这张过后显然需要彻底清洁的后座上，

来几次。

05

Dom俯下身，重新趴回了Alpha挺立的下半身上，继续他未竟的伟大事业。这个没什么AO性经验和生理常识的Omega显然不清楚一个Alpha的持久力有多惊人，在他经过漫长的耕耘终于释放时又会发生什么——他甚至连张生理知识基本教学的碟都没看过——一门心思想着用自己还需要打磨修炼很久的稚嫩技术，把这根在他眼中疑似充满魔力的棒状馅饼里栗子花味的流心全给吸出来。

这次他倒的确做得比几分钟前要好些了，至少牙齿没有磕磕碰碰，让Max硬得发疼的阴茎变得真的有些疼，以至于忍不住「嘶」地一声倒抽口冷气，也更加游刃有余。

Max扶住自己阴茎根部，另一只手插进Dom被汗液浸透后一缕缕贴在头皮上，汗水和发胶被车厢内温暖的空气蒸发殆尽后重新蓬松起来的凌乱发丝间，轻轻按摩着Dom的头皮。受到鼓励的男人一只手撑在他的大腿上给自己提供助力，埋下头从阴茎根部一路向上舔舐，舌尖还调皮地勾了勾囊袋旁Max自己的手指尖。

浅浅地刺探进因为龟头的膨胀扩得大了一些的马眼，柔软舌头的侵入并不疼，反而让头顶上看不见表情的Alpha深深吸了口气，连阴茎都跳动了一下。Dom张开嘴，湿润的鲜红嘴唇收拢成一个O形的圆圈，轻易让人联想到其他的类似部位，像是个下流的隐喻。没有过多的犹疑，这张嘴浅浅包裹住了Max略膨出一些的龟头—— _羽衣甘蓝蘑菇_ ——只在最顶端与冠状沟之间这一小段小幅度地移动着，张大嘴包住吞没这一截口感柔嫩——从生理学的事实上来说，的确也非常娇嫩——的性器，随后同时轻轻收缩嘴唇与口腔内部，吮吸一根冰棒一般让紧箍的肌肉圈刮蹭过Max的龟头。Dom不断地重复着这个过程，吞入得越来越深。

直到Max扶在他头顶的手力度越来越大，Alpha在竭力控制自己不要试图操纵Dom的动作，迫使他过快过深地吞吃以至于感到不适。察觉到这一点的Dom坏心眼地给了他一个猝不及防的深喉。

猛然吞入近乎整个阴茎，以至于那个略凸出的龟头直接顶到了嗓子眼，引起Omega下意识想要呕吐的生理反应，还好他忍住了，只是呛咳了几声，便继续坚持下去，将自己的嘴唇完全脱离这根不断抽动的阴茎，再重新完全吞下它，一次比一次更深。

这个「惊喜」刚刚开始时Max没忍住，从胸腔深处发出一声近乎咆哮的呻吟，猛然闭上眼睛，整个脑袋微微向后仰，像是试图脱离这个Omega的魔窟—— _见鬼了他上面的嘴怎么像是比下面的嘴还会吸_ ？然而这种过于违背本能的做法迅速戛然而止，Dom因为呛咳收缩震动的喉根挤压摩擦着Max的龟头顶端，之后不断的深入更是让这个Alpha想举起手投降。

过多分泌的口水在唇齿与阴茎间弄出啧啧水声，回响在只有喘息声的安静车厢中格外明显，Dom的脸变得更红了，说不好是因为这种过于淫靡的声音还是刚刚过于缺氧的吮吸。

不过很快，他就顾不上这种细枝末节了。

Max稍微直起身，任由自己的阴茎留在那张红艳动人的嘴里，伸长手臂去够Dom并拢蜷缩向自己这面的双腿间暴露在外的后穴。Omega挺立的阴茎紧贴着自己的小腹，两个囊袋以及里面的睾丸都被并拢的双腿夹在前面，这让他唯一留在后方的一切——白皙的屁股上因为Max不知何时的揉捏留下的红痕，以及那个翕张着的颜色浅淡的入口——都格外明显。Max并紧两根手指，在那个已经有些松软的入口打着转不断按摩，很快这两根手指都沾满了亮晶晶的黏液——Omega的生殖道中自发地热情分泌的润滑液——几次在戳弄中差点滑进那个洞里去。

Dom吮吸阴茎的动作都不由自主停下了一瞬——Max的手指终于探入了那个洞口，非常小心，避免着划伤Omega娇嫩的内壁，但又十分坚定，不断地一边按压内壁，松开手指扩张，一边不断向更深处推进。在确认Omega毫无痛感，甚至分泌的液体都明显变多了后，Max的动作开始渐渐变大起来，两根手指模拟着阴茎的进出，不断的抽插带出与上方的嘴如出一辙的水声。

_显然这家伙是故意的。_

然而Dom已经没空和他计较这种恶趣味的爱好了。 放开了Alpha充血膨胀到极致的阴茎，Dom一下一下喘着粗气，胸膛起伏带动那两粒非常小的乳头也随之在松软乳肉最上方一起一伏，像是什么舒芙蕾蛋糕上点缀的树莓。仰起头露出自己的乳肉、锁骨以及喉结，脖子上一道颈纹清晰可见，两侧血管在薄薄的皮肤下有力地跳动，Dom露出一个堪称幽怨的眼神，试图将屁股从恶魔的手中挪开。

恶魔挑了挑眉，俯下身舔舐了一下那个试图逃离的洞口。

_操！_

舌头掠过的感觉其实并没有那么明显——尽管Max已经相当用力，几乎一整块舌面紧贴着拖曳过Omega泛滥泥泞的洞口，带走一大片黏液——至少不如手指，但带来的心理冲击太大，Dom呜咽着骂了一句脏话。

「操——」

恶魔却像是发现了什么新奇的玩具，不肯善罢甘休，反而变本加厉。

Max故意用大得Omega捂上耳朵也能听得一清二楚的音量说道。

「你知道吗甜心？你可爱的小洞里流出来的蜂蜜都是树莓味的。老实讲真的挺好吃，也许我可以考虑收集起来做个甜——」

「闭嘴！闭嘴Max！你就不能赶紧插进来吗！不要说那个了！」

Max因为身下人恼羞成怒的反应情不自禁笑了起来，扶着他从自己身上坐起来，趴跪在后排座椅上。

「如你所愿。」

显然有时候男人的话不能信。

Max并没有干脆利落地插进那个渴求着自己的漂亮小洞，恰恰相反，他先是装作试图插入的样子，龟头前端顶上Dom柔软的臀肉之间深深的沟壑，不断施加着压力，然而Omega泛滥的润滑液此刻变成了灾难，滑溜溜的龟头在洞口外逡巡，就是没法好好插进去，有几次前段差点插入洞口时，Dom甚至忍不住向后挪动屁股，收紧后穴做出了一个吮吸的动作，试图留住这根到处乱跑的阴茎。虽然不得不承认，Alpha坚硬的性器蹭过自己敏感之处的感觉也很好，但Dom想要他进来的欲望也更加强烈了，以至于Omega开始小声地呻吟，摇晃起自己的屁股。

在发现这样显然一辈子都别想插进去后，Max改用一只手扶着阴茎根部，甩动着阴茎抽打在那两团过于松软可口的臀肉上——既然自己没法做到同时啃咬那团臀肉和插入之间的洞口，那至少玩一玩也行。这种玩弄明显快把呻吟声越来越大的Omega惹毛了，Dom发出类似幼兽的委屈呜咽声，挣扎的力度也大了起来。

Max就是在这个时候，突然将自己龟头的前半部分送进了Omega甜美的入口。

尽管事实上Omega天生的生理特征让他的后穴早已做好了准备，Dom依旧在坚硬的性器缓缓推进时小声啜泣起来，整个屁股和大腿都忍不住颤抖。但他并没有任何阻止Max继续动作的举动。甚至这个正趴跪在一排座椅上的Omega向上翘起了臀，腰部柔韧地沉下去，腹部紧贴着座椅的布套，粗粝的布料让Omega变得太过敏感娇嫩的上身皮肤和支在两侧撑住自己的手肘都被摩擦得发痛，那两粒此刻耸立起来的乳头也是一样。

不得不承认，些微的疼痛反而让这个Omega更兴奋了。

他纤细的腰肢与圆润的屁股组成了一个惊人诱惑的画面，向下延伸的大腿紧实有力，Max逐渐加快动作突然撞击上去时，发出清脆的啪啪响声。每接触一次，这个圆润的屁股上柔软的臀肉都被带动得弹动一下，像是什么果冻被勺子轻轻碰击时的画面。

Max被紧致柔软的内腔夺去了最后仅剩的理智，用力操开这个Omega成了脑海中最后一个念头，拼命加快频率深入然后骤然顶到最深处久久停留，听着Dom随之发出一声悠长婉转的呻吟——事实上，Dom平日的声音略为低沉，在这种时候呻吟起来也并不高亢，只是他调转了七八个弯，连带着勾得Max的心脏像被这声音抓挠过一样瘙痒难耐。

Max伸出一只手绕到无力支撑自己已经快完全趴在座椅上的人身前，准确地抓住了他开始不断滴水—— _连前列腺液都是树莓味儿_ ——的阴茎，不得章法地上下套弄着。另一只手抓住他的右手，手指一根根插进指间缝隙中，扣住Dom无力的手掌引领着，拖着他整个上身直立起来，随着下身的顶弄向前挪动两步，直到整个人无力地斜倚在车窗旁边，右手按上密闭的车窗玻璃。

「嘿，Angelo，你喜欢这个车震吗？还是说等会儿你想找个监狱主题的酒店？」

一向温柔又容易脸红的Max，终于被这个小魅魔逼出了体内的恶魔，开始想尽办法折磨他，想看他既羞耻又因为不恰当的联想兴奋起来的样子。

事实上也并不需要Max多有技巧地抚慰，Dom觉得自己已经快射出来了。更别提这家伙还不断在自己耳边煽风点火。

「……不要提那个啊……你到底什么时候偷偷看过碟……都那么早以前的剧了…………」

Max抿着嘴从鼻腔里喷笑起来，贴近修车厂的小帮工的后颈，灼热的鼻息打在刚刚被啮咬过还有牙印痕迹的地方，激起帮工的一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

「不是看的碟，我去看过你的现场。」

太过惊讶以至于连断断续续的呻吟都停住了，Dom惊讶地扭过头看向Max，甚至试图转过整个身子，以至于Max还不停在他体内冲撞的性器都差点滑出来。不满意的Alpha用自己宽阔的肩部肌肉夹住Dom相对而言体型小得多的肩臂，阻止了他继续转身的举动，甚至加快了自己抽插的节奏，完全抽出整根阴茎再重重地一往无前捅进去，很快Dom就只剩下变着腔调发出声音甚至破音的力气，再没空做多余的动作了。

「实际上，那个时候我在下面看着你的表演，偷偷地硬了。还好黑暗中谁也看不出来，只是那时我才刚刚分化，还不能很好地控制自己的信息素，差点引起骚乱。只好在别人发现气味来源罪魁祸首之前摸黑离开了座位，没能看成结局。你不会猜到我在厕所隔间里给自己撸了几发才完全冷静下来能够走出去的，那时候天色晚得剧院保安都狐疑地打量我了。

所以为了看到结局，或者根本就是为了再来一次这种体验，后来我又去看了几次，次次都硬得自己裤子里的玩意儿发痛，以至于最后几次我干脆特地换了宽松的运动裤。不过后来我就学会了控制自己的信息素，即使我觉得自己都快射在裤子里了，也能让它闻起来保持在平时的正常水平，直到谢幕后开灯前，我躲躲闪闪地掩饰自己裤裆里翘得老高的老二，回到那个熟悉的隔间，给自己来个畅快的手活，想象着你在监狱里那幕的表情，射了一次又一次。

直到最后一次演出，我在演员卡司板上找到了那个修车工的名字，记住了他叫Dom，Dominic North。」

稍微停顿了一下，让这个完全惊呆了的Omega消化一下这段话里的信息量，Max笑着又开始用鼻尖磨蹭他的发根。

「那时候我可做梦也没想到，有一天居然会和自己的手淫对象在一个舞团里跳舞，甚至演对手戏。更没想到有朝一日，我居然成功把想象中的画面变成了现实，和那个自己想和他车震的人，真枪实弹地在他的车里来上一发。」

趁着Dom还沉浸在这个劲爆的消息里，没来得及想明白眼下在一个停车场的偏僻角落里来一发的情景完全是Max蓄意而为的预谋，沾沾自喜的男人没有将阴茎抽出来，直接就插在Dom体内将他翻了个身，龟头顶着经过一段时间顶弄已经完全被操开松软柔韧的生殖道内壁转过一圈，激起了Omega一阵剧烈的痉挛。

现在，Dom终于能好好地看清楚Max脸上不怀好意的窃笑了，还有健壮的男人比起舞团里其他天鹅都要宽阔结实的肌肉。Dom气鼓鼓的脸颊让期待他反应的人笑出声来，再次开始顶弄Omega的后穴内部，本能地横冲直撞寻找着什么隐蔽的入口。

Dom的腿被折到自己肩头，整个人几乎被完全对折起来——幸好对于芭蕾舞演员来说，这个不算什么——Max动作过大时他的腿会开始乱晃，两只脚偶尔击打在Max的肩膀上，就在Max脸侧。

于是Max轻轻咬了一下身边这只脚的脚趾。

这个举动显然再次让这个晕头转向的Omega激动起来，因为快感蜷缩的脚趾和绷紧的脚背都像触电一样猛然弹开，甚至弹动的上半身牵连下直接让自己可怜的脑袋撞上了车门。当然，他温暖包裹着Max的甬道也骤然绞紧了，曾经只是温吞蠕动的内壁此刻不依不饶地压榨着Max性器，Dom甚至感觉自己勾勒出了那个大家伙的形状。

连忙伸手揉了揉他的头顶，Max干脆扶着脖子将人搂抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，弹性十足的屁股在自己大腿上一下一下跳动。浅浅地戳进那个甬道让敏感的龟头不断传来酥麻的感觉，一下下在吮吸的洞口抽动，最后Max将靠在自己胸前的人猛地拉下来，深深埋进了他的体内。这个姿势进得太深，Dom的阴茎在自己和Max的小腹间不断摩擦，他开始抽泣着小声尖叫，一同抽搐起来的阴茎到了爆发边缘。

然而Max吻上他的嘴唇，手却掐住他的根部，阻止了最后的喷发。

Dom感觉到被堵在出口的精液徘徊不前，无法纾放的欲望让Omega呜呜地低叫着，绝望地将自己更深地压向体内那根阴茎，几乎在一片绚烂白光中灭顶。

正是在这个时候，Max感觉到自己龟头的顶端似乎顶开了什么东西，那像是个之前一直严丝合缝闭合的肌肉环，因为紧闭即使自己蹭过去也没怎么感觉到，但是现在开始像个小一号的生殖道入口一样小口小口吮吸着自己的马眼边缘，像是试图将自己吸进那个小空间里。Max也的确这么干了一次，毕竟那种感觉实在太好了。

然而Dom的反应大大出乎他的意料，Omega突然像被掐住了脖子一样发出一声比起他本来的声音堪称高亢的尖叫，随后骤然断在半道上失去声音，浑身不断抽搐着，即使被自己掐住阴茎根部——这个时候因为错愕Max已经不自觉稍稍松开了些——也在不断从前端汩汩流淌出液体，那个被自己插入一半的小口猛烈地收缩着，变得更加松软，易于进入，但同时也更加难以抽离，极力挽留。

Dom的反应让Max突然意识到了那是什么—— _那是Dom的生殖腔，不是用来干个爽的那个，是插进去射精成结后会永久标记他，也会让他怀孕的那个小一些的入口_ 。而一旦意识到这点，Max迅速地在自己险些就要开始射精前抽出了阴茎，甚至开始抽离Dom的生殖道。

「别……别停……继续……」

难以置信在这种不上不下又过于刺激的时刻，Dom居然还有余力断断续续说出一句完整的请求。

然而Max只是忧心忡忡地看着他，耐心地开始和可能搞不清状况的Omega解释。

「射在里面你会怀孕的，Dom。我知道你不想怀孕，那会害你错过演出。」

然而Omega突然变得异常固执，再一次坚持。

「没事，之后我会买药吃的，别担心怀孕的事。」

看到Max不赞成地深深皱起的眉头，Omega不得不好声好气进一步和他打起商量。

「就这一次，以后不会了，好吗？就一次没关系的，毕竟事发突然根本没法准备，我这可是第一次发情！你不能指望我突然从车上掏出套或者什么事前避孕药来吧？」

不想再和过于担心自己的Alpha反复纠缠这个问题，让他继续在高潮边缘吊着自己，Dom决定换种方式达到目的。Omega开始自己动起屁股，用撑在Max肩头的两臂支撑住自己，小心地抬起屁股再快速落下，每一次都进得更深，在到达最深处时停留更久，晃动着向前顶一下，让Alpha其实也已濒临爆发的阴茎顶端贴上自己的生殖腔，整个生殖道都用力夹紧这根跳动着的大家伙。虽然他之前从没做过这个，但在尝试了几个来回后渐渐娴熟起来，迅速掌握了要领和节奏，成功地逼出了Max一声低吼。

然后那个格外圆润可爱的顶端径直地捅进了Omega从未被涉足过的生殖腔，先是激起他一阵胀痛，随后剧烈的快感迅速从那一点向全身扩散，Omega的阴茎跳动着一股又一股射出浓白的精液，冲击力让每一下喷薄都最终朝往不同方向，滴落在Max身上不同部位，甚至有些溅到了他的胡茬上。

然而Max此刻已经顾不上这些散发树莓香气多过普通精液气味的浊液了，他被纳入那个小口的阴茎被不断吮吸着，Omega紧致的内部终于榨出了他最后的自制力，阴茎根部开始膨胀，将抽搐着沉溺在快感中的Dom牢牢固定在他的阴茎上。Max觉得自己几乎在无休止地射精，而那些浓稠的精液全部被那个小口吸收了进去，一滴不剩，以至于他在这几乎漫长到永恒的射精过程中忍不住怀疑那个小口是不是连接了一个黑洞，居然可以吞下这么多精液，完全没有顺着生殖道流回到他的阴茎上，更别提从松软的入口漏出来，这使得他膨胀的阴茎结除了让Dom发出一声明显是因为更爽而呜咽的呻吟外，完全没有起到它本来的作用。

当这个漫长的过程终于过去，Max的阴茎结开始慢慢消褪，没顶的快感从拥吻着的两个人身上渐渐退潮，精疲力竭的两人对视了一眼，不约而同抿着嘴闷声笑起来，有一下没一下摸着彼此背后的汗液。

暂时吃饱喝足而心满意足，Dom挪了挪，让自己的肩膀和半个背部靠进Max怀里，脸颊贴着他肌肉一块一块轮廓清晰明显的前胸，伸出一只手搭在肋骨中间，开始晃动着一根手指绕着Max的胸毛打圈。

「虽然知道有的人剃有的人不剃，但是总觉得每次群鹅都没有，只有头鹅有胸毛。我都怀疑其实是不是按照胸毛来分辨谁是头鹅，要不服装设计师干嘛把你们的毛裤都做得一模一样。」

Max的回应却乍听起来风马牛不相及。

「你之前是说……还有以后？还有下次！？」

Dom先是难以置信地瞪大了双眼，然后无奈又好笑地笑出声来。

「认真的吗？你都标记我了还问这个？哦不——等等——你是故意的！」

意识到自己又被耍了一道的Omega嗔怒地伸出手去捏Max的鼻子，而那个始作俑者只是好脾气地笑着任由他轻轻捏着自己的鼻头，然后手指摩挲过鼻梁。

「是，我故意问的，只是为了再次确认一下。那时候我就意识到了你的意思——你愿意让我标记你，还愿意一直和我保持关系这件事——更别提你下面的嘴也一样厉害，开始不停地吸我，所以我终于忍不住射出来了。」

Dom突然沉默下来，明显并不是因为生气了或者其他的不开心，更像是下定了什么决心后，突然开始含蓄地坦白。

「……其实关于怀孕你说错了。之前我确实觉得这会影响我训练和演出，但是现在我开始觉得分化成Omega也许并不是件坏事，至少没有我想象的那么糟。」

这次Max觉得自己完全听懂了他的意思，但是他并没有开口完全挑明。或许是出于对Dom个人意愿的尊重——毕竟在床上居然异常直白的他，也没有直截了当地告诉他这番话的未尽之意——或者是觉得言尽于此已经足够美妙。

总之，两个人对Dom话语中展开的想象心知肚明，但都没有点破，只是靠在一起，一个将另一个揽在怀里，静静地并肩躺了一会儿。

等到彼此都觉得休息够了，汗液已经蒸发殆尽，体内奔涌的情潮也暂时停歇，Max开始纠结起怎么进行下一步这个他在将车开进停车场的时候压根没考虑过的问题。

打电话让Gary再帮个忙——帮忙帮到底，送佛送到西嘛——也许可以，但是无疑要冒着被这个人尖酸刻薄或者八卦八婆地打趣一顿的风险，搞不好上去后还会看到他特意让酒店工作人员「送给新婚夫夫的鲜花和情趣用品」什么的。

自己先穿好衣服出去，到酒店订好房间安排好一切，再来接自己家可爱的Omega上楼共度良宵，显然是可行的。可惜自己此刻实在是一刻也不想从这个迷人的家伙身边离开—— _万一有个歹徒突然冲进车里把他劫走想欲行不轨怎么办？！_ 从Dom此刻依旧趴在自己身上哼哼唧唧的黏糊劲儿来看，显然他也和自己一个想法，强行将他从自己身上扒拉下去实在太冷酷了。

「呃……Dom，love，和你商量个事……我们现在得考虑一下怎么上楼去酒店解决接下来的几天，你显然还得经历几天持续的发情期才能完全恢复常态。所以……我不觉得你跟着我一起就这么走进全是人的大厅等着他们慢吞吞地开好房间再坐电梯上楼找到房间是个好主意，但是——」

Max的话音被挑起眉戏谑地看着自己的人淘气的神情截断了。

「所以——为什么不查一下酒店前台号码问问会说话的乌龟呢？我想安排一下特殊通道让我们先从人少的地方去房间里，再在房间里安安稳稳办入住手续，显然是能够办到的？」

现在Max不担心怎么去酒店这个问题了，他的问题变成了到底是该吐槽自己脑子和精液一起射进了Dom的体内让他变得简直像是有两个脑子一样聪明，还是对这个显然把自己的推特翻了一遍，于是现在突然玩起吐槽自己喜欢忍者神龟这个梗的聪明家伙，露出他永远会对他露出的，纵容又无奈的笑意。


End file.
